Superhero
by lavawings
Summary: Lucy is a reporter who was on the sense of an explosion @ Grimoire Heart Labs. Something happens that caused glass to fly @ her. Natsu jumps in front of her & protects her. Something on the glass gave Natsu powers. What are the powers? Who will Natsu tell? Does anyone else have powers? Found out in my story: Superhero. Mostly Nalu, some Graju, & Jeza. Set in AU.
1. Chapter 1:Grimoire Heart Labs, Explosion

Chapter 1:

Grimoire Heart Labs, Explosion

**Lucy Pov.:**

I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a reporter for Fiore Times. I live in Crocus which is where the headquarters for Fiore Times is located. I was born and raised in Magnolia with my mother, Layla Heartfilia, and Jude Heartfilia. I work with Jellal (my photographer), Juvia (also a reporter), and Jason (Juvia's photographer), who are all friends. I'm also best friends with Erza (a criminal detective), Gray Fullburster (a police chef of Crocus police), Wendy Dragneel (a scientist at Fairy Tail Labs), and Natsu Dragneel (a fire fighter). I think thats everything, now on to my story.

It was calm friday night, I was walking home with Jellal when we heard an explosion went off at Grimoire Heart Labs. "What was that," Jellal asked as the ground shook.

"I don't know but it sounds like the scoop of the century," I replied, "It came from Grimoire Heart Labs, which is like five blocks away. If we hurry, we can get their before Juvia. Lets go." Then we ran in toward Grimoire Heart Labs. When I got there, I saw the police officers and fire fighters at work on the fire from the explosion.

I walked up to the sense and pulled out my note pad and started jot information down while Jellal started taking pictures. "Lucy, Jellal, what are you two doing here," Gray asked and I looked at him as he walked up to us.

"Same reason you're here," I answered, "Our jobs, I'm definitely doing article on this."

"It's not safe though," Gray said then I saw Natsu walk over with hose as he sprayed water at the fire.

"I need this Gray, Juvia been getting all the good stuff lately because of her special source aka you," I responded and I poked him in his chest, "Since this is could be big front page material and I want to get it before Juvia. Right Jellal."

"Ya, this is could make the headlines," Jellal replied as he continue to take pictures. Natsu was moving back toward us and he saw my face and he was shock and sort of anger. He came back still fighting the fire to were he was right next to me and gray.

"Lucy, you better get out of here," Natsu asked as he continued to work on putting out the fire.

Gray was about to say something when a burst of heavy fire throw all us back and broke a window. I saw glass heading towards Gray and me and my body pushed Gray out the way but I didn't to move out of the way. "Lucy," Jellal yelled and I got ready for the hit and shut my eyes but the glass never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Natsu face toward me. "Natsu, what the hell," I yelled as he fell forward and I caught him.

"I was about to say the something to you, Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu said weakly in my arms.

"Gray get an ambulance, NOW," I told him and got out his cell phone.

Jellal ran over to me and asked, "Lucy, are you okay?"

"Yea, I think so," I replied and rubbed my fingers through his pink hair as he became unconscious. 'Damn it Natsu,' I thought as the ambulance pulled up.

They put Natsu in the ambulance and looked over me. "You leg may be broken which is not as bad as the fire fighter but you're going have to go the hospital," the male nurse with orange hair said.

"Thats fine with me," I responded and he help me into the ambulance. 'I like to be there for Natsu when he wakes up so I chew him out for being an idoit and thank him for saving me,' I thought as I took a seat.


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu is Awake

Chapter 2:

Natsu is Awake

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 3 days later*

I woke up and grunted from pain as I open my eyes and I saw white walls and a white ceiling and I said, "Where am I?"

"The hospital, you've been out for three days," a familiar voice said and I felt butterflies in stomach. I looked at the source of the voice and saw my crush, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oh, Hey Luce," I replied with a smile then I felt a punch in my stomach.

"Natsu, you idoit, you almost died," Lucy yelled as she cried, "You didn't have do that! You shouldn't have done that! You could have died!"

"But I didn't," I replied.

"You are so reckless ever since middle school, you've gone and done something stupid," Lucy spoke.

"Lucy, you mean so much to me. I couldn't watch you get hurt or worse," I told her.

"Natsu Dragneel, you have some explaining to do," a familiar scary female voice said as she walked into. I looked at door and saw Erza. 'Dear god, please protect me,' I thought as Erza marched over.

"Whats new Erza," I said with a laughter.

"Oh, nothing much expect that three days ago at 9:03pm, I got a phone call from sweet Lucy crying and saying about you in the hospital for being stupid again. I came here and looked like you on your death bed. But since you're not, well I'm sure you know what happens now," Erza replied and I gulped.

"Please not that," I said.

"No Natsu, you scared Lucy," Erza answered then she walked up to the side of the bed, "And for that you earned punishment."

"All I did was save her," I replied.

"That is true and she asked me to go easy on you," Erza responded as she bent over my body and cracked her knuckles, "But I'm not if I can."

"Erza, don't please," I begged but her hands move toward my armpits and I gulped.

"Natsu, you derive this," Erza replied then she start to tickle my armpits and start to laugh uncontrollable.

"Erza… Stop… Please … I can't… can't handle this," I responded as she continue to attack me and my stomach started to die.

"Erza, that enough, I still want to thank Natsu for saving me now that I'm done chewing him out," Lucy said and Erza stopped and sat up.

"Alright, I told Jellal I would meet him at the Tower of Heaven Restaurant anyways ," Erza responded then she walked out.

Lucy turned her attention to me and she said, "Natsu while I'm really upset that you got hurt, I'm very happy that you saved me." Lucy wrapped her arms around me and began to embrace. 'Kill me now, the love of life is hugging me. If I die now, I'll die a happy man,' I thought as Lucy continued to hug me.

"Hey, Lucy is Natsu," Wendy spoke as she opened the door then she turned red, "I'm sorry. I can back later."

"Wendy, it was nothing," Lucy said as she let go of and her face turned deep red, "I think Natsu would love hear about our plans for this weekend. In fact, knowing him, he'll probably want to come along. Since it'll would be team Natsu without him."

"Goody," Wendy responded and jumped with excitement, "So Natsu, this weekend, Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Romeo, and I are planning a camping trip."

"Who's Romeo," I asked and Lucy giggled while Wendy's cheeks turned pick.

"He just started working at Fairy Tail labs and he and Wendy hit it off _really_ well," Lucy answered with a smirk and Wendy blushed.

"Anyways we wanted to know if you want to join us since Lucy has as already volunteered to ride with you in truck," Wendy said and I hide the blush that tried to crawl up to my cheeks.

"Yea, well, I always go with Natsu on these," Lucy replied, "Plus its a tradition for me and Natsu to look up at sky during the night. And this weekend is going to prefect for that."

"I can't wait," I replied.

"Alright, Natsu, I'll see you friday around 6," Lucy said.

"Yep," I replied.

"I'll see you around Natsu," Lucy said.

"See you around, Luce," I responded then she walked out.

"Natsu, there something I have to tell you," Wendy said as she rubbed her right hand along her left arm.

"Whats wrong, Wendy," I asked.

"Well, the doctor found some weird orange jelly like stuff around all you winds from the glass," Wendy said, "I think you should come with me to Fairy Tail Lab after you leave this hospital, my boss, Makarov, wants make sure that orange didn't damage your body that doctors here didn't see," Wendy replied

"Alright," I said then I went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Super Powers

Chapter 3:

Super Powers

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 12 hours later*

It was 9:36am when the hospital said it was okay for me to leave. Wendy, my sister, picked me up at the hospital and took me to Fairy Tail Labs. "Wendy, why does your boss want me to come to the labs," I asked as we pulled up in front of Fairy Tail Labs.

"Well, the chemicals in that orange stuff, they were like a special," Wendy replied as we walked up to Fairy Tail Labs, "Grimoire Heart Labs, they working on something that gives a person special abilities."

"So I could have super powers," I asked excitedly as Wendy gave a guy the keys to her car after that we walked into the building.

"NATSU! YOUR HAND," Wendy yelled then I looked down at my hand it was on fire.

"Wow, my hand," I said, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Natsu, put it out," Wendy yelled.

"How," I asked.

"You're fire fighter, how do you think," Wendy told me and she glared at me.

"Right, I'll go to the bathroom,"I said, "Which is where?"

"Next hallway on the left, third door on the right," Wendy replied. Then I walked down to the next hallway on the left and into the third door on the left. As I walked in to the bathroom, I saw a guy with dark purple hair doing his business. I walked over to the sink and saw that they had the sensor sinks.

When he looked at me, he saw my hands were on fire and said, "Wow, your hand is on fire. Doesn't it hurt?"

"For some reason, no actually it doesn't hurt," I replied as I put my hand under faucet and cold water poured out and put out the flames.

"You must be Wendy's brother," the guy said as he washed his wands.

"Yep, the name's Natsu Dragneel," I told him as I got some paper towels and dried off my hands.

"I'm Romeo Conbolt," the guy said as he finished washing his hand.

"Oh so you're Romeo, my sister talked about you," I told and I saw him get pink on his cheeks.

"W… What h… Has she t… Told you," Romeo asked.

"Only that you work with her. Why, is there something more I should know," I said as I raise an eyebrow.

"Umm… Well, I… I don't think its my place to tell you," Romeo replied.

"I'm glad to see you respect my sister, and just so you know she likes you," I said then he looked shocked, "Oh I see… My sister has told you that I'm dense. I know love when I see after all I'm in it."

"Hey Natsu, you're okay," Wendy called from outside the bathroom.

"Ya, just made a new friend," I replied as made my way to the door.

"Alright, just hurry, my boss wants to meet you," Wendy responded.

"Come on, Romeo," I said.

"Alright," Romeo replied then we walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Romeo," Wendy said as she blushed, "So you've met my brother."

"Yep and I think we're going to be great friends," I told her and Wendy smiled at me.

"Thats great," Wendy responded, "Now, come on Natsu, My boss doesn't like to kept waiting. Trust me, he gets very anger when left waiting and he gets violent when anger."

"Okay, let's go," I said.

*TIME SKIP 23 minutes later*

"Well, Natsu Dragneel, I'm glad to finally meet you," a guy with short gray hair said.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Natsu this is my boss, Makarov," Wendy answered.

"It's nice to meet you too, Makarov sir," I said and we shook hands.

"By the way boss, it's just as we feared, that orange chemical did do something to Natsu," Wendy said.

"Well then, we'll just have to run some test to see what the damage is," Makarov responded.

"What kind of test," I asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Makarov replied.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I got super busy yesterday and by the time I had time to write, I crashed on my bed. I'm so sorry. And now I have writer's block. Anyways, I love the review I've gotten so far! Its great encouragement! So keep up with reviews! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

From,

Lavawings


	4. Chapter 4: The Press and the Memories

Chapter 4:

The Press and the Memories

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 4 hours later*

"What the hell," I yelled as the old man put another needle is my arm then quickly pulled it out.

"Natsu your hands are on fire, again," Romeo said and I looked down at my hands to flames coming out of them while Wendy went to grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"No, Wendy not that again, it hurts. Let me just," I said then I put my hand in my mouth and ate the fire.

I put my hands into my mouth and eat the flames then Makarov, Romeo, and Wendy stared me as they yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"That tasted actually pretty good," I said with a burp and they snapped out their trance.

"Natsu can eat fire, that's cool," Romeo commented.

"Yea that is," I replied then we high-fived.

"Oh boy," Makarov said.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Hey Lucy," Juvia said.

"Hello Juvia," I replied as I looked at her.

"That was a great article you wrote about the Grimoire Heart Labs explosions," Juvia said as she took a seat across from me at her desk.

"Ya, I was on the sense so I got notes and Jellal was taking pictures," I replied and I smirked.

"Well, I can't for this weekend," Juvia said, "You finally gonna get together with Natsu. I know who you feel about him."

I blushed and looked away as I said, "I don't know, you know Natsu, he is so dense. I don't know if he'll even understand what the word love even means."

"Personally, I would give him a chance," a girl with white hair said as she stepped up to my desk.

"Afternoon, Mirajane," Juvia responded.

"I don't have time to waste on Natsu, right," I said, "I'm going out with on a date with cute nurse I meet at the Grimoire Heart Labs explosions, tonight."

"Oh, whats his name," Juvia asked as she got excited.

"Loke," I replied, "He has cute orange hair."

"Does Natsu know," Mirajane asked.

"No, I don't want to tell him," I answered as I leaned back in my chair.

"Oh, why," Juvia asked.

"I just don't want to," I replied.

"She doesn't want to make him jealous because she knows Natsu likes her," Mirajane said with a wink.

"Oh Mirajane just give it a rest," Jellal said as he walked up to me.

"Okay but Lucy, I think you really should tell Natsu how you feel," Mirajane said as she left and Jellal rolled his eyes.

"Lucy, Gajeel wants us to do a report on Hades, apparently he has some news regarding the explosion at Grimoire Heart Labs," Jellal told me, "The press conference is in one hour so if we leave now we can grabbed some food at Panera."

"Alright," I replied then I got my bag and we went out the building. 'Goody, Gajeel is letting me do the follow-up article on the explosion at Grimoire Heart Labs," I thought as cheerfully skipped down the street.

"Lucy, slowed down," Jellal yelled but I was too happy to stop let alone slow down.

"Jellal, Erza is always at these type of press conferences, you aren't at least a little excited," I called out to him.

"Yea, it will be nice to see her before this weekend," Jellal said and went into his daydream mode.

"So come on if we get there early you and I might be able to get a one on one interview with her," I said which snapped him back into reality.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming," Jellal replied then we broke out into as we headed to Panera then to the press conference.

**Natsu Pov.:**

I was about to get in a chamber when my cellphone started to ring, I looked at the caller ID and I saw Igneel Dragneel aka my dad. "Wendy, its dad, I've got to take this or he'll get worry and come see me," I said.

"Is that true Wendy," Makarov asked.

"Yea, our dad can be a little bit of worry wart," Wendy replied.

"Alright, you can answer the call but remember your powers stay secret," Makarov told me and I nodded then answered.

"Hi dad," I said.

"Natsu, I was so worry about," my father yelled, "I saw you on the front cover of Fiore Times, you the heck were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that I wanted to protect the love of my life," I replied.

"What do you mean." my father asked.

"I love her dad, I did what I thought was best and I'm fine," I responded.

"Natsu, you're so reckless," my father said.

"I know but I had to protect her," I said.

"Alright, I was thinking about visiting you and Wendy this weekend," my father said.

"Actually, we're going on camping trip this weekend," I replied.

"Oh, well, then maybe next weekend," my father asked.

"Sounds great." I responded.

"Alright see you a week from this Saturday," my father replied.

"See ya then ," I responded then I hung up the phone.

"So Natsu, what did dad want," Wendy asked.

"Wanted to check up on me and let us know that he'll be coming down a week from this Saturday," I replied.

"Oh man," Wendy responded.

"Natsu, leave your cell phone out here and get inside the chamber all ready," Makarov said, I nodded then handed my phone to Romeo and got inside chamber.

As I got inside the chamber, I started to have a flashback from high school.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Natsu," I heard Wendy call from the up stairs, I ran up stairs and saw flames everywhere._

"_Wendy," I called out._

"_I got Carla and Happy," Wendy said as she __crawl__ed up to me._

"_Alright, let's get out of here," I said and we crawled to the door._

_Once we were outside, I saw my dad but I didn't my mom. "Dad, where's mom," I asked._

_My father was crying and there was body cover next him and my eyes widened. "Your mother was surrounded flames and I couldn't get to her," My father said, "Natsu, she's die."_

_Wendy and I broke down in tears and held each other. "Why, why," I repeated to myself. After that day, I promised myself to become a fire fighter and save everyone from fires._


	5. Chapter 5: Pointless Press Conference

Chapter 5:

Pointless Press Conference

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 2 hours later*

We in front of the stage where Hades and Erza where answering questions about the Grimoire Heart Labs explosions at press conference which was almost over. I jolted down notes as Hades said, "We're not what happened or if everyone who was near the fire that has not been intoxicated but we will do everything we can to help."

"Is it true that Zeref, top scientist at your labs, was working on something that cause the explosion," I asked as I looked at Hades.

"We're not sure but we are trying to figure that still," Erza spoke. 'Damn, this press conference was a waste of time.' I thought as he conference ended.

"Well, that was interesting," Jellal said as we walked to the exit.

"No, that was a waste of time," I replied at that moment I was very irritated.

"Lucy," an angry female spoke and I turn to see Erza. 'Just the person I want to see,' I thought as I walked up to her.

"Erza, what the heck. That was no press conference that was 2 and 1/2 hours of wasted time," I told her, "If you don't have any information then you shouldn't hold press conference. Do you know how mad Gajeel is going to be when I get back with only a page and half of notes? God, I'm going to get roasted."

"This press conference was all Hades' idea," Erza said.

"Why the hell did you throw with it," I asked.

"I don't know," Erza replied sounding just as irritated as I was.

"Damn," I said then I walked out with Jellal right behind me, "And I'm not even in the mood for a date and yet I have one in an hour. Maybe I should just cancel."

"Lucy, I think you should keep the date, you need a break," Jellal commented, "Plus I want to spend time with Erza."

"Alright, lets tell Gajeel that press conference was a fraud and I'll head back to my apartment," I said.

*TIME SKIP 28 minutes later*

I walked into my apartment and I saw greeted by the last family portrait with my mom. It was just after that, my life changed forever, it was summer mid-june just before high school. I was 13 almost 14 at the time.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I'm here Layla," My father said as he held my dying mother's hand._

"_Jude, our daughter, promise me you'll make her dream of being a __journalist__ come true," my mother said._

"_Mom, please don't leave," I cried as tears spilled out of eyes._

"_Don't worry sweetheart, daddy is going to take good care of you," my mother told me as she oat hair._

"_But my birthday is soon," I said while tears continued to fall, "You can't miss that!"_

"_Oh Lucy, my Lucky Lucy, I don't think I have choice," my mother replied._

"_I love you so much mom," I said._

"_I love you both so much," my mother responded then her heart failures and my eyes widened. She was gone, she had passed on but I promised my mom that I go into to journalism and thats what I did._

I sighed and walked passed the photograph as I said, "Hey mom." I went to change clothes and stuff to get ready for my date with Loke.

*TIME SKIP 30 minutes later*

I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer. I opened the door to see Loke. "Hey Lucy, ready to go," He asked.

"Let just grabbed my purse," I said as went to get my purse when my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw Natsu was calling me.

I answered the phone, and Natsu said, "Hey, Luce. I wondering if you want to get some pizza tonight."

"I'm sorry, Natsu, I can't," I replied.

"Oh, why not," Natsu whined.

"I've got a date," I responded.

"What," Natsu shouted through the phone.

"Natsu, I've got to go. I promise we'll hang out all weekend during the camping trip, okay," I told him.

"Okay, bye," Natsu replied sounding disappointed.

"Bye," I replied then I hung up the phone.

I walked up to door and Loke asked, "Who was that?"

"It was Natsu, he's a really close friend of my," I replied.

"Okay," Loke said, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go," I replied after that I locked my door and left with Loke.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunar Rainbow and A Robbery

Chapter 6:

Lunar Rainbow and A Robbery

**Natsu Pov.:**

I walked into my apartment and my blue cat Happy walked up to me and meowed. "Hold on Happy, I'll get you some food," I said then I walked over to the pantry, opened it, grabbed a hand full of cat food and put it in his food bowl. 'Lucy has a date tonight,' I thought as I made my way over to the couch collapsed on it.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was homecoming junior year and I was walking up to Lucy when I saw Laxus chatting up Lucy. "So Lucy, I was wondering if you would like to go to Homecoming with me," Laxus asked._

"_I don't know," Lucy spoke._

"_Oh come on Lucy, I'm Mangolia High's football star and your head cheerleader. It's destiny," Laxus said._

"_I think it would be great Lucy," Juvia said._

"_Well, alright," Lucy replied._

"_I'll pick you up at seven," Laxus said as he walked away._

"_Tough break, man," Gray said as he stood next to me._

"_I was just about to ask her too," I spoke then I turned around and left school. I skipped the rest of the school day and I went home and cried. _

_*TIME 10 hours later*_

_It sunset and I was laying in bed only wearing my pants and socks when I heard something hit my window, I opened it and saw Lucy smiling up at me. "Hey Natsu, I didn't you see at school. You okay," Lucy asked._

"_Ya, I'm fine," I answered as I hide my eyes._

"_Well then, get your butt down here," Lucy yelled, "There is something I want to show you."_

"_Alright," I replied then I got my shirt and shoes on and I climbed out of my window and ran over to Lucy._

"_Come on," Lucy said as she grabbed my hand. We walked through the field and got to a forest. _

_We entered the forest and I asked, "Lucy where are we going?"_

_Lucy didn't speak until we got to a water fall and I saw a rainbow and a few cherry blossom trees surrounding it. "This is what I wanted to show," Lucy said._

'_When did you find this," I asked._

"_The summer my mother past away," Lucy replied, "I was really upset after her funeral, so when I got home, I ran into this forest and I found this water fall with a lunar rainbow. And well, I've been coming here when I need so time to think, or to cry, or other things like that. Anyways, you're the first person I've shown this with to."_

"_Why show it to me, why not Laxus or Juvia or Erza," I asked as I looked over at her but she didn't look back._

"_Because there is something special about you," Lucy said then she looked at me and smiled and I blushed._

"Something special huh," I said as Happy jumped on to me then I heard my cellphone. I looked at the caller ID and saw Gray was calling me.

I picked up the phone and Gray said, "Hey Natsu, I was worrying if you want to have a guys night out."

"Sure, I'll meet you at Strike Alley," I replied.

(Author's Note: Strike Alley a bowling place)

"Alright see you in 30 minutes," Gray said theN he hang up the phone.

*TIME SKIP 30 minutes later*

I walked into Strike Alley, and there was Gray and Siegrain, Jellal's twin brother. "So whose up for some bowling," I asked.

"I'll beat you like always do," Gray replied.

"Let me guess, I'm paying for the games again," Siegrain said.

"Whoever loses play for the game," Gray and I replied in unison.

"Alright, I'll play for the game but if either you lose then you play me," Siegrain replied and we went to get our stuff.

We were about to play when their Gray's phone went off. Gray answered the phone and said, "Hello? Okay… Alright, I'm on my way."

"What was that," I asked.

"That was Gildarts, Fairy Tail Labs' just got robber," Gray replied, "I've got to go." After that,Gray walked out.

"Hold up Gray, I''l with," I called out as I followed him out of Strike Alley.

*TIME SKIP 42 minutes later*

Gray and I got to Fairy Tail Labs and I saw Wendy crying. "Wendy," I said as I ran up to her, "What happened?"

"I don't know what happen," Wendy replied, "One minute, I doing some research on Grimoire Heart Labs explosion when out of no where a black fog covers the whole room. Five minutes later the fogs and so is all the research."

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll figure it," Gray told her and Wendy nodded as she cried several tears. 'If they got all the research does that mean they know about me,' I thought as I sat next to Wendy and hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery Fog

Chapter 7:

Mystery Fog

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP next day 7:35am*

It was Wednesday morning, I walked up to my desk at Fiore Times with my tall skim double-shot vanilla latte with heavy whip, my satchel, and a brown bag with two Cinnamon Crunch Bagels and sat down. "Lucy, Gajeel wants us to head to Fairy Tail Labs," Jellal told me as he walked up to my desk.

"Why," I asked as I leaned back in my chair and looked up to him.

"Something happened there and he think its related to Grimoire Heart Labs explosion," Jellal responded and I bounced out of my chair.

"Alright, let's go," I said then we left.

*TIME SKIP 36 minutes later*

I walked inside Fairy Tail Labs and went to the front desk. "Hi, we're from Fiore Times," I said to the women working the desk, "We heard that something related to Grimoire Heart Labs explosion happened last night. We like to know what."

"You'll need to talk to Wendy Dragneel about that," the woman replied, "I'll call her and found out if she is available."

"I know Wendy, let her Lucy Heartfilia wants to speak with her," I told the woman.

"Hello, Wendy," the woman said, "Yes, there is a report down here who wishes to speak with you. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Okay, alright I'll send het right up."

"So where we go," I asked.

"Top floor," the woman replied.

"Alright thank you," I said. 'I hope Wendy is okay,' I thought as Jellal and I walked over to the evaluator.

*TIME SKIP 12 minutes later*

"Oh, Lucy, I'm so happy to see you," Wendy said we came up to her lab.

"Gajeel told me to come found out what happen last night," I told her, "But before we get into that, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Wendy replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," I responded then I hugged her.

"So exactly happen last night," I asked, "This place is a complete mess."

"Well, I was doing some work here in lab as I analyzed some different toxics from the Grimoire Heart Labs explosion," Wendy said and I took Notes, "I was working on trying to find out what caused the explosion, and I also had it figured it when a black fog came in. I tried to call out for help but it was like the muffled out voice. After the black fog disappeared everything related to the Grimoire Heart Lab Explosion was missing. We check security cameras but all we get his before the black covers the camera." Wendy handed me a photograph of the top of the head of a guy with black hair and pale skin.

"Maybe I should put this in the paper," I suggested, "That way if anyone knows him and turns him into the police." I put the photo and notebook in my satchel.

"That would be great," Wendy said cheerfully.

"Wendy if its okay with you, Jellal can take some photos for the article," I asked.

"Go right a head," Wendy answered, I smiled and Jellal went around and took pictures.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

"We'll see this friday," I said.

"Yep, I wouldn't miss out on a team Natsu camping trip," Wendy replied. Then I smiled as Jellal and I headed back to the evaluator while we did that I had a flashback to when we were high school.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Alright, guys, I was thinking team Natsu should go on a camping trip," Natsu said as we walked out of school._

"_When did we agree to the name Team Natsu," Gray asked._

"_Last week when you were out sick," __Siegrain__ said._

"_What, that is so unfair," Gray responded._

"_Well, I came up with it," I told Gray as tears appeared._

"_I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't realize it was you who with the name," Gray replied._

"_I thought that since Natsu comes with all the ideas that we should be called team Natsu," I said then tears rolled._

"_Gray, you made Lucy cry," Natsu said in an angry voice._

"_I'm really sorry, Lucy," Gray replied._

"_Alright, I'll forgive just this one time," I told him and he had a shocked looked his face when realized it was an act which made Natsu and me laugh._

"_So Natsu, whats your plan for this camping trip," Erza asked._

"_I'm think we all get paired up and meet at the camping site in the East forest and spend the weekend there," Natsu replied._

"_That sounds like fun," Juvia said._

"_For once you came up with a really great idea," Gray responded._

"_What do you mean by that Gray," Natsu asked._

"_No fighting," Erza and I said in unison as we glared at the two boys._

"_Aye sir," Gray and Natsu replied in unison._

"_Alright so should go with who," Wendy asked._

"_I go with Jellal," Erza replied._

"_Fine with me," Jellal responded._

"_I think I'll sit this one out, I don't like camping," __Siegrain__ said._

"_I'll go with Gray," Juvia told everyone._

"_I guess its Wendy, Natsu, and me then," I said._

"_Great this weekend is going to so much fun," Natsu replied and we smiled and laughed._

"Hey Lucy, you look like you're deep in thought is everything okay," Jellal asked.

"Everything is fine, I just think about our first team Natsu camping trip," I replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So what do you think of the plot so far? Who do thing the guy in the photo is? I know I already but I want you to tell who you think it is. So tell me your thoughts in a review. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the Bad Guys

Chapter 8:

Meet the Bad Guys

**Third Person Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 8 hours later*

"So, Natsu Dragneel has powers," Hades as he read the pages of information, "Thank you, Zeref or should I call you by your villain name,Acnologia?"

"Acnologia, is the name I want to be call by now," Acnologia said.

"I know Natsu," a blond-haired man said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light, "His little sister works for Grandfather and she was the one you stole from. He is love with a reporter, her name is Lucy Heartfilia. I dated her back in high school."

"Very interesting Laxus," Hades said with smile.

"What should we call, Natsu," Acnologia asked.

"Thats a good question," girl with black hair and green eyes said as she came into the dim light, "How about Salamander?"

"I like that name, Minerva," Hades responded still smiling.

"So how do we take down the Salamander," Acnologia asked.

"How else do rake out a fire boy? You do it with water and a girl," Hades said as smile turned into a smirk, "We take Salamander down in one week."

"Understood," Laxus, Acnologia, and Minerva said in unison.

"Acnologia, you will play important part," Hades said, "You will be kidnapping Lucy Heartfilia the night before leaving a note telling him where and when to meet the next day."

"Understood," Acnologia replied.

"All there of you will be attacking the Salamander at time and place on the note," Hades said, "Laxus and Minerva, you two will be training to get your powers under control."

"Understood," Minerva and Laxus replied in unison.

"You are free to go," Hades said and all three of them left.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 5 hours later*

"See you tomorrow," a person called out as they left.

"Lucy, you really should go home," Jellal said and I glared at him.

"Want a light work load tomorrow so I going to work on this now," I said as I continue to work the article.

"And if you crash," Jellal asked and he rise an eyebrow.

"I have a change of clothes here if I fall asleep here, I'll change into those tomorrow," I replied as I typed away.

"Are you sure you'll be okay," Jellal asked.

"Yes, Jellal, now go home. Erza is probably worried sick," I said as worked my magic typing fingers.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Jellal said as picked up his stuff and left.

*TIME SKIP 2 and 1/2 hours later*

I heard my cellphone ring, I opened my eyes and looked at the caller ID and read Natsu Dragneel. "Hello," I said as I wiped the drool away from mouth.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu replied, "I saw your was still parked in the Fiore Times' employe parking lot. Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Just trying to get as much of this article done as I can and I must have fallen asleep," I told him as I leaned back in my chair.

"Well, I just got off work if you want to grabbed a bite to eat," Natsu said.

"That sounds great actually," I replied as I bounced out of my chair.

"Great, I'm out front," Natsu responded then we hang up and I grab my stuff and ran down stairs. 'He'll probably chew me out for over working myself but I don't care, I'm hungry,' I thought I shuffled down the stairs.

I ran out outside and I saw Natsu leaning against his truck and he smiled at me as I said, "Sorry, for the wait."

"Not problem," Natsu responded, "By the way, Erza gave me a call after Jellal got home and he told her everything about you staying late."

"I make a mental not tell Jellal anything secretive," I mumbled.

"Oh come on Luce, he was worried about you and Erza was just doing what she thought was best," Natsu said as he open the passager side door for me.

"And she always send a flame dragon to my rescue," I replied while I got inside his truck, "Your always there when I need you."

"And always will be," Natsu responded.

"I know," I said as I leaned over and unlocked his door, "So where are we going to get dinner."

"I was think Chick-fil-A," Natsu replied after he got in the truck.

"Sounds great," I responded then Natsu started up the truck and drove off.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So the 1st half of the chapter was important but the 2nd part not so much. I wrote the 2nd part because I want to throw in Nalu and it worked at least to me it did. So tell me what you think in review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	9. Chapter 9: The Salamander

Chapter 9:

The Salamander

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP next morning 8:02am*

"So what should be your super hero name," Romeo asked we looked at my superhero costume. I wore a black hood cape, red goggles, red shirt, res pants, and black boats.

"How about Salamander," I suggested.

"I like that, Salamander," Romeo replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"Salamander, whats that about," Wendy asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh it's just Natsu's," Romeo said but I covered his mouth before he complete his sentence.

"It's nothing," I replied and Wendy rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, so Romeo wasn't going to say Superhero name," Wendy responded with a smirk.

"How did you," I said.

"Bathroom door isn't sound proof," Wendy replied as her smirk grew.

Romeo and I did a face palm as Makarov walked in and said, "Whats this about a superhero name?"

"Natsu and I were thinking that his superhero name should be Salamander," Romeo replied.

"Good ideas, now what about your catch phrase," Makarov said.

'Catch phrase, what would be a good catch phrase,' I thought as Wendy yelled, "Makarov, you can't be serious? Natsu has job and he doesn't have time to play hero."

"This is not a game Wendy," Makarov replied.

"I'm All Fired Up," I said.

"What is that," Romeo asked.

"Its my catch phrase," I replied, "I'm All Fire Up!"

"I like it," Romeo said.

"Great catch phrase," Makarov replied.

Then there was an alarm that sounded like fire truck siren and Romeo jumped out of his chair and dashed over to computer. "What the heck is that," Wendy asked as Romeo worked at his computer.

"It's Fiore Bank, their reporting an ice attack and a robbery," Romeo said as typed at computer.

"Sounds like my cue," I said as I light up my feet, "I'll be back in flash." Then a window in the ceil opened and I took off into the sky.

**Lucy Pov.:**

I was in Fiore Bank and I became cold and I saw ice form all around me. "This is a robbery, put your hands up and put out everything that executive out in front of you," a man in blue and white snow suit like the kind people wear while skiing as men behind him snickered. I pulled out my phone and started dialing Gray's number.

When Gray answer, he said, "Hello."

"Gray," I whispered, "Its Lucy. I'm at Fiore Bank and it's getting robbed."

"Who you talking to Blondie," the robber said as he walked up to me. While the robber got closer, I got colder and cold fog built up around his hand got thicker.

"Just a friend," I replied and the robber knelt down in front of me.

"You're cute," the robber told me and his hand reached for my phone, "I know what I want to steal from you." Then his cold hand touch my as he took my phone.

"What do you want from me," I asked while his other cold hand touched my neck and sent a shiver down my spin.

"I want a kiss," the robber replied with a smirk. My eyes widened as the robber drew his lips closer to my. I was shaking in fear as the robber got closer and his cold breath was hit my skin.

"No, please don't," I yelled as I tried to push him away but the robber locked our lips together. I felt the all the warmth in my body was being taken away from me. I felt cold and tired and my body was getting weaker as if I was freezing to death. 'Is this it, am I going to die this way,' I thought as my eye lids became heavy and started to close my eyes.

My eyes were just about to close when I heard glass shattered from above and I just barely able to the guy wearing a black hood cape, red goggles, red shirt, res pants, and black boats enter the room. "Let her go," the guy yelled, his voice was deep and strong.

"What if I say no," the robber replied as his lip pulled away from my and my body heat started to return.

"Then I'll take you down," the guy answered then flames came out of his hands. The guy attacked his flaming hands hitting the robber square in the face.

The robber face the fire guy and covered his hands in ice as he said, "You think you can take me."

"I don't think I know," the fire guy replied as he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on," the robber responded.

"I'm all fired up," the fire guy replied then a battle between fire and ice broke out. The robber throw icicles at the fire guy but the fire guy throw fire balls that melt the ice. 'Fire vs Ice, this should be interesting,' I thought as the ice guy and fire faced off,

*TIME 26 minutes later*

(Author's Note: I'm not very good a writing at fighting scene so skipping past it. Sorry. But when it comes to scene with Hades' guys, it will be good. I hope.)

"You're good fire boy," the robber said as he breathed heavy and faced the fire guy.

"The name's Salamander," the fire guy said then he hit the robber, "And don't you forget!" The robber fell to the ground unconscious.

"That was amazing," I told Salamander and he turned to look at me.

Then police sirens could be heard from outside and Salamander said, "Sounds like the police are here. That's my cue to leave." After that, the Salamander winked and took off.

Then Gray came dashing in and he saw me and came over. "Lucy, are you okay, you're cold as ice," Gray asked.

"I'm freezing," I replied as I rubbed my arms, "And the guy in skiing suit is the one you want."

"Someone put that guy in the ski suit in handcuffs," Gray yelled, "And get everyone in here a blanket!" Gray's men did as they were told and Gray put a blanket around my shoulders.

'Thanks Gray," I said with a smile.

"Now Lucy, tell me everything that," Gray told me and I nodded.

"Just don't laughed," I said.

"I won't," Gray replied.

Then I took a deep breath and said, "The guy in the ski suit can has ice powers and he was taking my body heat throw a kiss. Just as I was about to die, a guy who goes by the name Salamander came in and saved me."

"I believe," Gray said, "The proof of what you say is all over the room but I don't want you to get too involved this for now. After all Team Natsu is going their famous camping trip this weekend and Natsu would be upset if you ditch us for an article."

"Ya, I know," I replied and I looked around the room. 'But I really want to know this Salamander guy is,' I thought as Gray helped me up.


	10. Chapter 10: From Happy to Sad

Chapter 10:

From Happy to Sad

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP next day 3:02pm*

It was Friday afternoon, and what happened yesterday was on replay in my head while I finished packing for the camping trip and listen to music. Then I heard a knock on the my bedroom window and I yelled, "Just a minute!" I picked up the remote for my stereo and hit the pause then I walk over to the window and pull it open.

"Hey Luce," a familiar pink-haired guy said after I opened the door.

"Hello, Natsu, How times do I have to tell you to use the door," I replied as I smiled at him.

"Every time. Anyways are you ready to go, my truck is parked out front," Natsu asked with a smile.

"Ya, can you help me with my stuff," I replied, "Using the door."

"Sure thing, Luce," Natsu responded with an even bigger smile then we walked to were my bags were. I had a duffle bag that had my sleeping bag and pillowed inside, a suitcase with my clothes and other important stuff, box with stuff for s'mores, and my cot in its in the carry bag. Natsu got my duffle bag and the box while I got my suitcase and cot. We walked outside to Natsu's red truck then we put everything in the back.

"Alright, let's go," I cheered then I got inside the truck as I heard Natsu chuckled from behind me.

After Natsu got in the front seat, he said, "Here we go." Then Natsu started up the car and drove off.

*TIME SKIP 3 hours later*

We had finished setting up camp so I went over to near by cliff and sat down and draped my feet over the edge. 'Why do have feeling something bad or sad is going to happen this weekend,' I thought as I stared off in the direction of my secret spot that only Natsu knew about.

I heard rock move behind me and I snapped out of my thoughts then I looked behind me only to see Natsu. "Oh hey Natsu," I said as I tired to smile but it didn't work.

"Hey, Luce, you okay," Natsu asked as he came over and sat down and draped his feet over the edge.

"It's probably nothing but I feel like something bad or sad will happen this weekend," I replied and I swung my legs back and forth.

"If anything like that does happen, I'll always be there for you," Natsu told me and I couldn't help but smile and nodded at him.

"Ya, you've always been there when I've need you most," I replied then I slides over next to him and I hugged him, "Thanks for that, Natsu." It takes a moment but Natsu hugged me back.

"Come on, Luce, Erza will get mad if we don't get back soon," Natsu said then he helped me up and we went back to camp.

*TIME SKIP 2 days later 7:25pm*

We were singing and dancing and having fun when my cellphone rang and I answered and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia," a lady spoke into the phone.

"Yes, this her," I replied.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your father came to the hospital this morning and he just past away about 10 minutes," the lady responded.

Tears came to my eyes as I said, "I'll be there tomorrow morning to make arguments. Please send him to Fairy Hill Funeral home."

"Alright ma'am, I'm sorry for your lost," the lady replied.

"Thank you and good-bye," I responded then I hang up the phone and tears poured out of my eyes.

"Lucy, whats wrong," Erza asked as she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Jellal, I need to go somewhere, can I use your car," I asked as more tears rained from my eyes.

"Sure, Lucy," Jellal replied then he handed me his keys and I ran to his blue car and got in and started it up. 'First mom, now dad, why… Why does this always happened to me," I thought as I drove away.

**Natsu Pov.:**

I watched Lucy drive away and I got up and went to my truck. "Natsu, where are you going," Erza asked.

"I'm going after Lucy, she is really upset and I know she needs me," I replied.

"How going to get to her if don't even know where she is going," Erza asked.

"Actually, I have an idea of where she might be heading," I responded as I got inside my truck.

"Then take me with you," Erza said as she walked up to my truck.

"I can't take with me, Erza. If I did, I would be breaking a promise to Lucy," I replied then I closed my door, started it up, and drove off.

*TIME SKIP 28 minutes later*

I was at enter of the forest that I have gone to several times before with Lucy and I parked next to Jellal's car. I got out of my truck and walked into the familiar forest. I walked into the direction of water fall and I heard Lucy sobbing. When I finally got to the water fall, I saw the cherry blossoms trees and the lunar rainbow and I also saw a crying Lucy. "I can't believe it, he's gone," Lucy mumbled through her sobs.

"Lucy," I said spoke as I took a seat next her.

"Oh Natsu," Lucy cried and she wrapped around her around and she cried into my shirt, "My father, he's, he's gone… He left me just like my mother did. He's left me all alone."

"Lucy," I spoke and I hugged her, "You're not alone. I'm here, I've always been here."

"My father, the great general Jude Heartfilia at that everyone else called him," Lucy cried, "He was good on the battle but he was not so great on the father side. But he was still my father and he didn't tell me he was sick. He's gone and there nothing I can do."

"Lucy, I'm here," I replied and held her tighter, "I'll be here. What was the last thing you said to him?"

"I said, 'Goodbye and I loved you but I have to go'," Lucy said, "That was a year ago when he tried to make stay in Mangolia but I told him remembered him of how I promised my mom that would become a reporter and that he said he would let me. The day I left, the last time I saw him, he had hate and disappointment in his eyes."

"Lucy, your father could never hate you," I replied as I rocked her back and forth as a way of calming her down.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered.

"Yes, Luce," I replied but before I knew it, Lucy put her lips were over my and they were locked together. I was shock at first but then I moved into the kiss that I've only dreamed of.

When Lucy broke the kiss, she said, "Natsu, I've in denial about but I can't do that anymore. Natsu Dragneel, I'm in love with you."

I looked at her with surprise until I saw the seriousness in her eyes then I smiled and pulled her close and said, "Lucy Heartfilia, I need you to know that I love you too." Lucy smiled then she pulled me down to her and we kissed again. 'I could die right now and I would die and I still be in heaven,' I thought as our lips moved in a prefect beat.


	11. Chapter 11: Old Friends and New Plans

Chapter 11:

Old Friends and New Plans

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 11:00pm*

I was crying in Natsu's, my boyfriend, shoulder for pas three hours and he rubbed my arms and hugged me. I hugged back and I was darted to clam down enough to drive back to camp since I drove down here in Jellal's car. "Lucy, if you want we can sleep in truck tonight," Natsu said as we walked back to the cars.

"I would love that and I would also like it if you with me tomorrow," I replied as my voice cracked. 'I hate funerals since been to some many so my dad could pay his respect to his fallen men and women,' I thought as we walked to the cars. I remember the last time I saw my friend Cana was at her mother's funeral when we were six.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_I'm so sorry for you lost," my father said as we talked Mr. Clive and his daughter, "Your wife was good friends with me, my wife, and my daughter but she died with honor on the battle flied. I did everything I could to try to save her but her injuries were to great."_

"_Cana," I said as the she ran over to me. Cana was crying into chest._

"_Lucy, my father told me that we're moving in week," Cana told me as she cried into my chest._

"_Cana, I'm sorry," I replied. I hadn't felt the lost of my mother yet so I couldn't relate._

"_Lucy, I don't leave," Cana responded as she continued to cry._

"_Cana, I wish that you could stay," I said and then we broke down and cried together. _

_*TIME SKIP 1 week later*_

_Cana and I were in front of her house that empty and a moving van in front. "Cana, I'm going to miss you," I told as we hugged each other tightly._

"_I'm going to miss you, Lucy," Cana replied and we started to cry._

"_Cana, its time to go," Gildarts said from the his car and the moving men closed the van._

"_Goodbye," Cana said to me as we wiped each other's tears away._

"_I don't like goodbyes," I said and we hugged each other._

"_Me neither," Cana replied as we broke our hug._

"_How see you later," I suggested._

"_Ya, see you later Lucy," Cana replied._

"_See later, Cana," I said and we smiled at each other and waved as Cana got into her father's car._

I pulled up to camp and parked Jellal's car and got out then Erza, Juvia, and Wendy ran over to me. "Lucy, we did you ran off like that," Erza asked.

"My father, he past away," I replied as I avoided their eyes, "Thats what the phone call was about."

"I thought, you hated your father," Juvia said.

"I could never hate my father," I replied and tears rolled out of my eyes, "Its just we weren't on go terms when I saw him."

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I didn't mean to upset you," Juvia responded.

"No, it's okay, Juvia," I said, "I wish I could tell my father how much I love him."

"Lucy, when do plan to have the funeral," Wendy asked.

"Tuesday, the visitation and the funeral," I answered, "Get done in one day, my father would want it that way."

Then Juvia's phone rang and she answered and said, "Oh, hello Gajeel. Yes, I'm with Lucy. Yes, just she told us. Ya, I think it best if I did it. I'll tell her. Sure you can talk to her."

Juvia handed me the phone and I took it and said, "Hello."

"Lucy, it's me, Gajeel," Gajeel replied.

"Hello Gajeel, why would you be calling at this late hour," I asked.

"I just got the news about your father," Gajeel responded.

"Oh, I see," I replied.

"I'm sorry for your Lucy," Gajeel said, "Levy is very worried about you. She wants to come to the funeral."

"You can tell Levy that funeral will be on Tuesday," I replied.

"We'll there to support you as friends and coworkers," Gajeel said.

"Thats not the only reason you called, right Gajeel," I responded.

"There is no beating around the bush with you, is there," Gajeel commented.

"No there is not," I responded.

"I want Juvia to do an article on your father's funeral," Gajeel said, "I want to make sure that it's okay with you before she does."

"Thats fine with me since I think it would be hard on me to write it," I replied.

"Good," Gajeel responded.

"There is only thing," I said.

"Whats that," Gajeel asked.

"I don't want Jason there so find someone else to take pictures," I replied.

"I had a feeling you say that so I'm sending a new photographer to work with Juvia," Gajeel told me.

"Who," I asked.

"Her name is Cana Clive," Gajeel responded and I was shocked and I thought I was about to drop the phone.

"Cana," I spoke since that was the only word that could come out of my mouth.

"Ya, Cana, do you know her," Gajeel asked.

"Ya, she is friend but I haven't seen her since I was six," I replied.

"Oh, alright, well I'll see on Tuesday," Gajeel said.

"Ya, Tuesday, bye Gajeel," I replied then I hang up the phone and handed it back to Juvia.

"Whats wrong Lucy," Wendy asked as we took a seat around the campfire. Erza sat to Jellal, Juvia next to Gray, Wendy next to Romeo, and Natsu and I sat next to each other.

"Remember Cana Clive," I asked and I looked around at everyone.

"Yes," everyone expect Romeo said.

"Who is Cana," Romeo asked.

"Cana was close friend to Lucy until she moved away when she was six," Wendy told Romeo and he an oh look on his face.

"What about her, Luce," Natsu asked as put his arm around my shoulder.

"Apparently, she now works for Fiore Times as a photographer," I told them, "And she'll be taking the pictures for Juvia's article about my father's funeral."

"Thats Great," Natsu said.

"Ya, I guess it is," I replied. 'At least two good thing came out of this. Natsu is my boyfriend and I get to see Cana again,' I thought as I laid my head on Natsu's shoulder

**Third Person Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP Monday morning, 7:03am*

"Damn, this sets back our play," Hades yelled after he heard about Jude Heartfilia's death and the funeral plans on the news.

"What is your plan now master Hades," Acnologia asked.

"Tell Laxus and Minerva that they will have two extra days to work on their powers," Hades told Acnologia.

"Yes, master Hades," Acnologia replied then he left the room.

"Soon, very soon, everything will fall into place and I will be able to take over Fiore," Hades whispered to himself.

**Natsu Pov.:**

I woke up before Lucy did so I got out of the truck bed and went to make breakfast. Gray walked out of his and Juvia's tent as I had bacon cooking one skillet and another skillet set up to make some eggs. When Gray saw me, he smirked at me and said, "You and Lucy seemed pretty close last night, did anything happen during the three hours two were gone," Gray asked.

I felt a blush crawl up cheeks and Gray bursted into laughter. "We kissed and we're together but other than that, no. Nothing happened expect for a lot of tears," I said and Gray stopped laughing and stared at me. I cracked open an egg and put it on the skillet.

"You're serious," Gray asked as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Very," I replied and his eyes widened. I flipped over my egg.

"Very what," Juvia asked as she stepped out of her and Gray's Tent.

"Natsu and Lucy are officially a couple," Gray replied and Juvia's mouth hung wide open. I grabbed a planet and put my egg on it.

"Og, congregations," Juvia said, "Thats wonderful news." I nodded as I cracked open other egg and put it on the skillet.

"Whats wonderful news," Erza asked as she and Jellal got out of their tent.

"Natsu and Lucy are dating," Gray replied with smirk and Erza looked me. I flipped over the egg.

"Well Natsu, you know that if you hurt Lucy, you'll be dealing with me personally," Erza said and I gulped.

"Whats are guys talking about," Romeo asked he and Wendy got out of their tent. I put the second egg on my plantet.

"Natsu and Lucy and their how they are dating each other," Gray replied. I cracked open another egg and put on the skillet.

"Really," Romeo asked sounding surprised.

"Yea," I replied as I flipped over the egg.

"Thats great Natsu," Wendy responded.

"Thanks Wendy," I replied then I pulled another planet and put the egg on it.

"Hey, Juvia, what do you think Mirajane going to do when she finds out about this," Jellal asked as I cracked open another egg and put it on the skillet.

"She'll probably faint from pure joy," Juvia replied.

"Morning everyone," Lucy said as she got out of my truck bed and I flipped the egg.

"Congrats on the boyfriend, Lucy," Erza said with a small smirk and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy blush.

"Natsu, did you tell them," Lucy asked as I put the egg on the planet.

"I only told Gray, he told everyone else," I replied.

"Gray," Lucy growled as I put the bacon on the two planets.

"Hey, Lucy, hows it going," Gray replied nervous while I got the bread.

"You ready to pay up," Lucy asked as she took a few steps toward Gray.

"Clam down Lucy," Gray said as Lucy right hand became a fist and put the two planets and bread on the picnic table.

"Lucy, let it go for now," I said as I took a seat, "I made Breakfast and we have a long day a head of us."

Lucy's body relaxed and she walked over to the table and sat down as she said, "Alright, I'll let it go."

"Thank goodness," Gray responded with a sigh of relief and his body relaxed.

"For now," Lucy replied sounding annoyed which caused Gray's body to tension back up. 'Thats my Luce,' I thought as she and I began to eat our breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12: Letter From Jude Heartfilia

Chapter 12:

Letter From Jude Heartfilia

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 and 1/2 hours later*

After Natsu and I went to the funeral home but the owner was not there, I decided that to go visit my dad's lawyer so I could see the will that my father and mother left me. "That's the office," I told Natsu as we stopped in front of white building that looked liked the white house but 10 times smaller. Natsu and I got out of the truck and walked up to the door.

I pressed on button next to the door and a man's voice said through the speaker, "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm here about my father's will," I spoke into the speaker.

"Right, come on in," the man replied then I heard a buzz. I pulled at the door and it opened, I walked in to the plain gray/white room. I saw the front desk and walked over to it.

"Hello," I said then the man looked up at me and smiled. After I realize him, it's Shô: he is a friend from Erza's and Jellal's child before Erza got adopted and moved to Mangolia.

"Hello, Lucy," Shô said, "Simon will be with you in just a minute."

*TIME SKIP 6 minutes later*

After six of waiting, Simon walked out of his office and looked me with a sad smile of sympathy. "Oh, I've been expecting you," Simon said, "Please, come in."

I grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him in to Simon's. Simon's office had brown bookshelves, tan walls, a lamp with a green lampshade, a brown chair roll-around chair behind the desk that Simon was taking his seat in, and two brown chairs in front of the desk. I took a seat in the brown chair to the right and Natsu sat in the one on the left. The last time I was here, I was with my father after my mother's funeral. "Good morning, Simon," I said while I looked at the floor.

"Good morning, I assume you're here about your mother's and father's will," Simon asked and I nodded my head as he looked over at Natsu, "Lucy, you know that people reality to the will are only allowed during its reading."

"I know. This is Natsu Dragneel, he is my boyfriend and I rather not be in here by myself," I replied and I looked expecting to mad or upset look but I saw him smiling.

"Actually, Igneel is in the will as well so he will be here in few minutes," Simon said, "And since Natsu is Igneel's son, he is allowed to stay.".

"Thank you, Simon," I replied. 'Simon is allows doing me favorites,' I thought I as I smiled at him and he smiled back

"How is my father in Jude's will sir," Natsu asked.

"Your Father, Natsu, was a good friend with Jude when he was in the military," Simon said as he glanced over at a picture of him, my dad, and Igneel on the battle, "Jude trusted me and Igneel with his life. Jude was a great leader."

"I'm glad to hear you talk so highly of my father," I replied.

"Oh, Lucy, I visited your a early yesterday at the hospital and he gave me this to give to you," Simon said as he handed me a letter in envelope. I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lucy,

I don't think I have much time left to live and I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm writing this letter to you since I may not see you before my life ends. I've been sick for long time but it gotten to the point to where I'm in the hospital. Anyways, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. I read every article that you write and I enjoy each one. I'm sorry for trying to stop you for chasing you dream and breaking the promise I made with your mother. Lucy, you are bright young lady and I wish for you to have great success in journalism. I love you, Lucy.  
>With love,<p>

Your Father, Jude Heartfilia

I sat there, reading the letter over and over again as tears rolled out of my eyes. I didn't stop rereading the letter until I broke down and cried into Natsu's chest. Once I started to cry into his chest, Natsu picked up the letter with one hand with the other around my back and read it. After Natsu read the letter, he wrapped his other arm around me and squeezed me. "I told you that your father didn't hate you," Natsu told me in whisper and I nodded and cried harder into his chest.

*TIME SKIP 4 minutes later*

I was still crying into Natsu's chest when we all heard a knock at the door. "Came in," Simon replied then the door opened and I looked up to see who it was but my eyes were too watery. Once I wiped my eyes, I saw a tall man with red hair stand before us.

"Hi dad," Natsu said then Simon got out of his seat and walked over to Igneel.

"Igneel," Simon said as they did a bro hug, "It's good to see you again, I just wish it wasn't under these conditions."

"I couldn't agree more," Igneel replied as looked at Natsu then me.

"Here, I'll go get another chair," Simon told us and he left while the tension in the room built up and I blushed then I got off Natsu and back into my chair.

"So Natsu, what are you ding here," Igneel asked.

"Supporting my girlfriend," Natsu replied with no emotion.

"And when did you and Lucy get relationship," Igneel asked with angry in his voice.

"Last night so he did have time to tell you, Mr. Dragneel," I replied as calmly as I could and the room become less tension.

"Well that explains a lot, congregations," Igneel responded with a smile and Natsu sighed with relief.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I'm so sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, I was going to an anime club lock-in so I was very busy. Then when I got home, I crashed on my bed and slept till 5pm. I'm still really tire but I wanted to get this chapter done so you didn't have to wait another day on my part. I hope you enjoyed this not-as-sad-as-the-last-chapter-but-still-sad chapter. Please write a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	13. Chapter 13:Unknown Charity & Lucy's Home

Chapter 13:

Unknown Charity and Lucy's Home

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Here you are Igneel," Simon said as he walked in and moved my chair closer to Lucy's and Simon set the chair down to left to mine.

"Thanks Simon," my father replied as he took a seat and Simon sat in his chair.

"Now, down to business," Simon said as he pulled out a binder from one of his desk drawers, "Jude and Layla Heartfilia's house and everything inside was left to Lucy. Jude left his charity to Igneel and me."

"Wait my father has charity," Lucy said.

"Yes, he had a charity for war vets like himself," Simon explained, "The charity was set up so war vets could get the help they needed. Rather it be retirement funds, counseling, or help with finding a job thats what Jude's charity was for."

"My father never told me about this," Lucy replied as slumber back into her chair in confusion and disbelief.

"He never really talk about so it's no surprise that you didn't know about it," my father said.

"Did my mother know about it," Lucy asked.

"Yes, of course she did," Simon replied with a smile, "In fact, she helped your father start it up."

Lucy stared at the Simon and my father speechless and I just remain quite since I didn't know what to say. "Yes, Layla and Grandeeney were the ones who pushed for it," my father said and now I was in disbelief, "They saw they depression that all three of were in when we returned and want to help us so they came up with idea of the charity to help vets return to life as a civilian."

"It's not like I'm disappointed," Lucy replied, "I'm proud that he did this, I just wish he would have talk to me about."

"Lucy, did your father ever talk about the war he was in," Simon asked as he lean forward and placed his elbows on his desk.

"No," Lucy replied, "When I would ask him about it, he become silent and wouldn't answer my questions."

"Lucy, war is nothing to proud of and your father like Igneel and I usually don't like to talk about the war or anything related to it," Simon told her. 'Now that I think about it, my father never talks about war either,' I thought as I watch Lucy, my father, and Simon.

"I see," Lucy comment as she sat up straight and frowned slightly.

"I know this may seem rude but who will take over the charity when you all are gone," I asked and everyone looked at me.

"Well, you," my father told me and I looked from Lucy to my father then to Simon.

"WHAT," I yelled. 'They were going to leave me in charge of a charity and not tell me about it,' I thought as I slumped back into my chair in horror and disbelief.

"Well, it's true," Simon replied as he glanced over at my father.

"So you going to leave me a charity that you all weren't going to tell me about," I responded, "What the heck?"

"Well, I was going to tell you about but under different conditions," my dad replied.

"Ya, your death-bed," I commented with anger in voice which caused my father to stare at me with anger and I glared at him in same way.

"Now Natsu," Simon said, "There is no need to be angry."

"What do mean," I yelled, "I have no need to be angry! Of course I need to be angry. My father is going to leave me a charity when he dies and he wasn't really planning on tell me about it!"

"Well," Simon said as he looked over at my father. I wanted to jump out of my chair and storm out of the office but I didn't want to leave Lucy so I stayed.

For a moment everything was quit, until Lucy said, "Is that everything Simon because I think Natsu and I should go."

"Yes, thats everything," Simon replied as he gave Lucy the title to house and all of her father's cars.

"Okay, thank you," Lucy said then she got out of her chair and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair. After that, we both walked out of the office and out the building.

"I'm sorry I lost it in there, Luce," I said.

"It's okay Natsu," Lucy replied then she wrapped her arms around me, "I understand. Believe me, I probably would have said the same damn thing."

"Hey Luce," I whispered, "Have I told you lately how much I love?"

"No, but I think I can guess," Lucy replied as she got into my red truck.

"Oh really, I don't think you can," I responded while she tried to close her door but I held it open.

"Alright then tell me," Lucy said as she gave up on closing her door.

"I think it would be easier if I showed you," I replied and before she could respond, I let go of the door, ran up to her, pulled her out of the truck, wrapped my arms around her waist, and then crashed my lips on to hers. Lucy was shocked at first but then she melted into the kiss and it became passionate and heated.

*TIME SKIP 9 hours later*

It was evening now as I drove up to Lucy's parent's place. When we got to the simple white two-story house, I parked my truck in the driveway. "It's still hard to believe that my father is gone and I'm back here," Lucy said as we walked up to the front the front door. Lucy was crying when we got to the front door.

"I understand Luce," I replied as she put her key into the lock of the front door and unlocked it. After that, we stepped inside and Lucy turned on the lights. We took off our shoes and set them by the door.

"I can believe he left everything the exactly same," Lucy commented as she looked around, "It fells like I never left."

"Is that good thing or a bad thing," I asked while I followed her around.

"A little bit of both actually," Lucy replied as we got closer to her old bedroom.

"Thats good," I responded as we reached her old bedroom door.

"Here it goes," Lucy said then she opened the door and she turned on her lights everything was in its place. Her pink and blue lava lamp on her bedside table, her bed with pink and yellow comforter and white pillow in the center of the room, her window with the pink curtains to the right of her room with dresser next to it, on the left was her closet and five shelfs. On top shelf was 10 stuff animals including the one I won her at a carnival in 10th grade that looked a weird snowman that she called Plue.

"I remember when I won you that," I said as pointed at Plue.

Lucy giggled as she bounce onto her bed and said, "I do too."

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Hey Natsu," Lucy said as we held hands and stood in front of a game where you throw balls to knocked pins down._

"_Ya, Luce," I replied._

"_Could you win me that one," Lucy asked as she point to the stuff animal that looked like weird snowman._

"_Sure anything for you Luce," I responded with a smile and she smiled back._

_I walked up to the game and the vender said, "All you have do is knock all three pins to win a prize."_

"_Alright, how much," I asked._

"_One dollar for three balls," the vender replied then I put down one dollar, "Good luck." Then vender handed me three balls._

"_I don't need luck," I responded then I throw my first ball and missed. _

"_Ouch, strike one," the vender said and I frowned a bit but I picked up the next ball. I throw my second ball and just barely missed._

"_Damn," I moaned and frowned a little more. 'Focus, Natsu, this is for Lucy,' I thought._

"_Strike two," the vender said._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it this time," Lucy spoke as encouragement. After that I throw my last ball and knocked all three pins._

"_Congratulations, you won," the vender said then he gave me the weird snowman. I smiled and walked over to Lucy._

"_Here you go," I said to Lucy and handed her the snowman._

"_Thanks Natsu," Lucy replied as she took it then gave me a kiss on the cheek that made me blush._

"_So what are going to call it," I asked as we began to walk along._

"_I think I'll call it, Plue," Lucy replied then she hugged it._

"_Thats funny name," I responded with a chuckle._

"I still think Plue is a funny name," I told Lucy as I looked at the second highest shelf which had snow globe with 12 zodiacs inside, a mini red dragon statue, and a telescope on it. The other three shelves held books.

"It is not," Lucy yelled as I laughed and fell onto the bed and laid next to her.

I looked at the ceiling and saw that even her ceiling was covered in glow in the dark stars that made the 12 zodiac constellations hadn't been moved. "Even your star constellations are in same place," I said as I pointed out that stars.

"You're right," Lucy said as she looked at the stars and tears came to her eyes.

"Luce, are you okay," I asked as more tears fell from beautiful brown eyes.

"Ya, I'm realizing how much I miss my mom and dad," Lucy replied and we both turned to our side to face each. After that I put one arm her then hugged her and kissed her.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said as sniffled to try to get the tears to stop from falling.

"Yea, Luce," I replied.

"Can you sleep with me tonight," Lucy asked.

"You didn't even have to ask," I responded then I got up and turned off the lights while Lucy got under the covers.

As I got under the covers, Lucy said, "Thank you, Natsu."

"No Problem, Luce," I replied after I under the covers then I gave a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight, Natsu," Lucy responded then we both went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

That was an interesting and fun chapter to write. I was originally going to write from Lucy's point of view but I like the way Natsu's came out much better. So what did you? Do you like it, hate it, or both? Tell me what you think about this chapter and/or the story so far in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	14. Chapter 14: The Visitation

Chapter 14:

The Visitation

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP next morning 8:05am*

I got out of bed and went Natsu's truck to grabbed the black dress I brought yesterday and the suit for Natsu. 'This is going to be a long day,' I thought as I shuffled my way back to my room. I opened my door and saw Natsu awake and his feet on the floor. "Morning," I said as I walked over to him sat next to him.

"Morning," Natsu replied then he kissed my cheek.

"I don't really want to do this," I whispered and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I know but after all this, we come back here pack our stuff and go home," Natsu replied.

"It's still hard to believe, to expect that my father is gone," I responded and I closed my eyes as special memory of my father came to me.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was four years-old and my parents took me to a beautiful lake. It was our last night at the lake and were all laid down on pink blanket looking at starry night sky. "So did the dragon save the princess from the evil prince," I asked my mother and my mother giggled._

"_The daring brave dragon faced the prince and said, 'You took my gold, my diamonds, and even my rubies. I don't care about those things but I DO care about the princess. The princess is the love of my life and I WILL NOT let some smart noise bart of a prince take her away from me.' The dragon roared and fried the prince to crisp," my mother replied._

_I got up and bounced around then I said, "So what happened next?"_

"_The princess ran to the dragon and hugged tight and whispered, 'Thank you for saving me, my brave fire dragon.' Then the dragon hummed and turned human and said, 'I'll do anything for you, my shining princess.' After that, the dragon kissed the princess and they lived happily ever after, the end," my mom said._

"_Do they have kids like you and dad had me," I asked._

"_Of course they," my father replied, "And they a sweet wonderful daughter that is just like you." My father tapped my noise and I giggled then I gave him hug._

"_I love you, daddy," I told him and my dad smiled, laughed, and kissed my forehead._

"_I love you too, sweetheart," my father replied._

I began to cry at the memory and Natsu wrapped his arms around me. "Whats wrong," Natsu asked.

"I just had a very memory from when I was four and at the lake with both of my parents," I told Natsu and he nodded to let me know he was listening, "My mother had finished telling me the dragon and the princess story when I asked if the dragon and the princess had any kids. My father that they did and that had daughter that looked just like me."

"Thats sweet," Natsu replied and he kissed me on the forehead. 'I wish we pause time and stay like this,' I thought as we laid back on the bed.

"We really should get ready, the visitation starts at ten and ends at noon," I whispered to Natsu.

"Ya, you're right," Natsu replied then he took his suit and left to go change in the bathroom.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 45 minutes later*

We parked in front of Fairy Hills and I got out the truck and waited for Natsu to come around and grab my hand. A few seconds later, Natsu walked around the car and I immediately went over and grabbed his hand. Natsu raised an eyebrow and I said, "I'm really scared and nervous I just don't want to do this alone."

"I understand," Natsu replied and he kissed my cheek, "If you need to squeeze my hand. My mother said that when you do that fear and nervousness will go away." I nodded then I squeezed his hand and he was right the fear and the nervousness seemed to go away as we walked forward.

We entered the funeral home and see a lady with green hair and brown eyes wholes name was Karen Lilica. "Oh, it's been awhile," Karen said and ran over and gave me a hug, "First you lost your mother at young age and now you've lost your father. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Karen, I'll be fine," I told her and she smiled as she let go of me.

"You're a really brave young lady, I'm sure your parents would be proud of you," Karen replied and lead us to the main funeral parlor room, "Your father's casket is all set up and there are snacks set up everywhere in the main parlor. Lucy if you need anything, anything at all, I'll be in office." After that Karen left Natsu and I in the main parlor room and I opened all the doors for main room.

"Karen seem to know you very well," Natsu commented as followed me around.

"I've told that my father dragged me to many funerals," I said as I held back the tears, "They were all here and Karen… Well Karen and my mom would watch over me when my father got catch in conversations. It's not easy being a General's daughter."

*TIME SKIP 3 minutes*

Once I finished opening the doors and curtains, I grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him over to the couch and began to cry. "Natsu, it's so hard," I mumbled through my sobs, "It's so damn hard. I wish this was a damn dream but I know its not because I feel pain. I wish I didn't to be here. Its not fair…"

"I know, but you'll get through this," Natsu whispered.

"How do you know," I asked as I continued to sob into his chest.

"Because you have me here to support you," Natsu replied and I nodded in agreement.

*TIME SKIP 34 minutes later*

Natsu and I stood around, still holding each hands, while I was talking to sereval different people who told me in different ways that they are sorry for my lost. I watched the different doors to keep an eye out for Juvia and Cana. 'I wonder whats taking them so long,' I thought when I finally saw Juvia and brown-haired girl who I knew to be Cana. I couldn't hide my excitement and bolted over to them and I dragged Natsu with me. "Hey Juvia," I said when I reached them. I looked up to see Juvia who wore a black short sleeve dress and then Cana who wore a black strapless top and black dress pants and her camera around her neck.

"Well, Lucy, I see you haven't change much," Cana said with smirk.

"It's great to see you again Cana," I replied then we hugged.

When we broke the hug, Cana looked over Natsu and she, "So troublemaker Natsu is all grown up."

"Trying to pick a fight, Cana Clive," Natsu asked.

"Maybe," Cana answered and her smirk grew.

"Guys, not here," I told them.

Natsu looked from Cana to me then back to Cana and to me again. "Alright," Natsu responded with a sigh.

"Thanks Natsu," I replied then I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa, are you two together," Cana asked and I blushed then I nodded and Cana bursted out laughing.

"It's great that there together," a familiar voice said and Cana froze.

"Hi Erza, and Jellal," I said as I walked around a scared stiff Cana and gave them both hugs.

"Well, hi there Cana," Erza spoke and Cana turned to face her.

"Oh, umm, hello Erza," Cana replied as her whole body shook in fear.

"And here comes Gray," I said as I saw Gray waltzing over.

"Oh hey Cana," Gray said when he got over.

"Hi Gray," Cana replied.

"And how is my Juvia," Gray asked as stepped besides her.

"Better now that you're here," Juvia replied and they did full on lip contact.

"Get a room," Natsu spoke in a voice.

"Really, at my father's funeral," I said as I face palmed.

"Lets leave these two lovebirds shall we," Cana asked and we all nodded in agreement. Then we left the Gray's and Juvia's kissing scene.

A moment later, I saw Romeo and Wendy walk in and come over. "Hey, Wendy, Romeo," I said.

"Hey, Lucy, so where are Gray and Juvia," Wendy asked as she looked around.

"Their having a make out scene so I wouldn't bother them if I was you," Cana replied and we all broke into. 'Its great to see Cana again,' I thought as I continued to great people as they came in.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So Karen is in this story and I made her nice, was that a bad idea. Plus Cana has finally made her appearance and I think made it funny but I want to know what you think. Please tell what you think about this chapter and/or the story so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye, Jude Heartfilia

Chapter 15:

Goodbye, Jude Heartfilia

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 2 and 12 minutes later*

"The funeral starts at 2:30," I told people as they walked for the past hour. Now it was just, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Cana, Romeo, Wendy, Natsu, me, and Igneel.

"This must be very hard on you, Lucy," Igneel said with a understanding in voice.

"Ya, it is," I replied, "So many faces, so many memories of my mother and father racing back to me. It's emotionally hard."

"I've got an idea," Wendy spoke, "How about dad treats us to lunch?"

"Yea," everyone expect Igneel yelled.

"Alright, let me just make a call," Igneel replied then he walked away and made a call.

"Who's your dad calling," I asked Natsu whole we watched his dad talk on his cellphone.

"He's probably calling taxi service," Natsu replied.

"I thought your came in his own car," I responded as I continued to watch Igneel pace along as he talked on the phone.

"He did but he probably wants us to stay together so that way no one can get lost or separated," Natsu answered as he glanced over at his father.

"I always knew your father is more of family man," I replied as though, 'I wish my father was more like Igneel.'

"Remember when my mom died," Natsu said and I nodded, "He started to care more about Wendy and I more after that. I'm not positive but I think that my father came to realize how important life is after that."

I was going to say but before I could Igneel closed his cellphone and strutted over. "I just called Mangolia Cab service," Igneel spoke, "There sending a 12 seater van so we can all ride up together to lunch."

"Thats great," Juvia commented.

"Now any ideas on where we should go for lunch," Igneel asked and he glanced at over. I looked over at the gray casket that my father was in and began to have another memory 10 when I was nine.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Happy Birthday, Jude," my mother said as we ate at my father's favorite __restaurant__, 8-Island __restaurant__._

"_Here, dad, I made you this," I said as him a card. My father smiled as he took the homemade card. On the front of the homemade card, I glued a my favorite family picture and put a pink and blue frame around it. The picture was of my mother and my father smiling and standing side by side while I at age four was in middle on their shoulders with a big grin as my parents held my legs so I wouldn't fall._

" _To My Awesome Dad, from Lucy," He said reading the card aloud then he opened the card, "Out of all people in the world, I glad that fate picked you to be my dad. Love, Lucy Heartfilia."_

"_So do you like my card," I asked as my excitement to get his answered should in my voice and my expression._

"_No," my father replied and I gave him a frown, "I love it." I precooked up and smiled at my father who was also smiling. I got up and ran over to my father and gave a bear hug._

"_That was very sweet Lucy," my mother commented as she smiled._

"_Thank you, mom," I replied._

"How about we got to 8-Island restaurant," I suggested as we walked out of the funeral home and onto the parking lot, "It was my father's favorite restaurant."

"Thats sound like a great idea, Lucy," Igneel responded then a white van with Mangolia Cab in blue letters on the side pulled up, "And the here's our ride just in time." After that we all went over to the van and got inside.

*TIME SKIP 2 hour and 20 minutes later*

The opening part of the funeral had just finished and I held as a deep red rose in left hand as I got out of my seat and grabbed Natsu's hand with my right hand. "Natsu, can we ride with your dad," I asked with pleading eyes as we walked out of the chapel and headed to our cars to follow the hearse in the funeral march. 'I really like Igneel plus I know Natsu when I start to cry in the car, he'll get distracted," I thought as we walked into the parking lot.

"Why," Natsu responded sounding some-what whiney.

"Natsu, I don't want to distract while your driving," I replied and I looked down at me feet as it began to slowly rain and tears dropped out of my eyes, "I know that when I cry, I'll distract you. Please Natsu, lets ride with your dad."

A moment later, I felt the warmth of Natsu's arms warp around me as he said, "Alright."

"Thank you," I replied throw my quiet sobs. Natsu and I changed directions as we walked over to Igneel and his gray car.

"Dad, Lucy was wondering if we could ride with during the funeral march," Natsu said in an asking way after we reached him.

"It would be my pleasure," Igneel replied then he opened his back sit done and ushered us in. Once the door was closed, I throw my head into Natsu's chest and began to cry again. While I started to cry in his chest, Natsu wrapped his arms around me. The thing with my father was really hard on me but I held back my heavy tears until now which was best moment to cry since it was just me, Natsu, and Igneel.

"Luce, I think I know something that might cheer you up a little," Natsu whispered as Igneel got into the car.

"Whats that," I asked as I looked up at with my eyes that rained tears.

"A song my mother sang to me. I can't remember all the words but I'll try my best to sing it right," Natsu said then he started to sing as Igneel started to drive, "You are the sunshine of my life, That's why I'll always stay around, You are the apple of my eye, Forever you'll stay in my heart, You must have known that I was lonely, Because you came to my rescue, And I know that this must be Heaven, How could so much love be inside of you? You are the sunshine of my life, yeah, That's why I'll always stay around, You are the apple of my eye, Forever you'll stay in my soul, You are the sunshine of my life, baby, That's why I'll always stay around, Can't stop living, You are the apple of my eye…" As Natsu sang the song, my tears stopped faling and I started to smile while he rocked me back and forth.

When Natsu finished the song, I said, "Thanks Natsu. And you were right, that song did cheer me up." A moment later, the car came to stop and we were in Mangolia Graveyard where mother has been laid to rest and where my father would be laid to rest.

*TIME SKIP 6 minutes later*

My father's casket was now above a hole in ground where my mother's casket laid. "Ladies and Gentlemen where gather here today to say our final goodbyes to Jude Heartfilia, a beloved husband, father, son, friend, and general," the priest said, "Today, we laid to rest a man who was known for his brave actions on the battlefield and kindness off the battlefield. I think that we can agree that we are saying goodbye to great man today who will be missed by so many. May Jude Heartfilia rest in peace."

"Yes, may he rest in peace," everyone replied then I set forward and place the rose on my father's casket. After that, the rain started to fall heavier as bell rang and people left and I felt tears slid down my cheeks.

*TIME SKIP 15 minutes*

I was not sure how long I stood there crying before Igneel handed me a tissue and Natsu gave my hand a squeeze. I took the tissue and looked at Natsu as he said, "Come on Lucy, let's go." I nodded and we headed toward Igneel's car. After we got inside I looked at my father's casket and I thought, 'Goodbye, daddy, I'm going to miss you so much.' Then the car started up and drove away and I watched as the casket faded away as we drove off.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Alright, I had a little trouble writing this chapter because I kept get tearful and I just had to stop writing. I worked really hard on this chapter and I think it should pull at the heart strings. There maybe one chapter more of sappiness but after that I hope to continue on with Hades' plan going to attack. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	16. Chapter 16: Juvia's Article

Chapter 16:

Juvia's Article

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP next day 8:25am*

I want into work with my tall skim double-shot vanilla latte with heavy whip, my satchel, and a brown bag with two Cinnamon Crunch Bagels. I looked around and I saw that it was just me and Juvia. "Oh, Lucy, I want you to read my article that I did about your father," Juvia said when she saw me.

"Why," I asked, "I mean you Gajeel approve and it already on the news stands."

"Because it's about your father," Juvia replied and she walked up to me and grabbed my hand and pull me to her desk.

"Okay," I said then Juvia planted me in her desk chair and makes me face her laptop that was sitting in front of me. The screen was shining as I began to read.

_**JUDE HEARTFILIA, A MAN OF FEW WORDS BUT MANY ACTIONS**  
>by Juvia Lobster<em>

_Jude Heartfilia was 45 year-old know for his bravely on the battle field and he know not to speak with his words but with his actions. I'm personal friends with his daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, and speaks very highly of her father. Lucy said, "My father was man who had hard time saying I love you but he never had a hard showing that he loved you." Jude Heartfilia along side his daughter lost Layla Heartfilia a little over eleven years and they both went through a roll coaster of problems. It was only a few months ago at least according to Jude's health record that he started have problems. It was on Sunday, June 21, three days after the Layla's eleventh death anniversary, Jude Heartfilia die and Lucy Heartfilia was with me and few our other friends when Lucy found out about her. After Lucy found out, Lucy along with another friend disappeared for three hours. Once Lucy returned, she seemed normal and very brave just like her father. I believe that Jude Heartfilia that brave yet kind and that like Lucy, we all should try to achieve to be more like Jude Heartfilia._

I looked up from the laptop to Juvia and back to the laptop. 'Did Juvia really write this,' I thought as I reread the simple article that moved my heart. "So Lucy, what do you think of article," Juvia asked as she watched my every move like she once did with Gray back in high school. I studied the article and memorized every word.

I was almost speech but I finally found words that answered Juvia's question. "Juvia, it's a simple article but it is prefect in every ways," I replied and Juvia squealed in delighted.

"Lucy really likes the article," Juvia said as jumped up and down, "Juvia is glad to hear that!"

"Juvia, you just talked in third person," I said and I watched her carefully, "You haven't done that since high school."

"Oops, I got excited and the old habit came out," Juvia replied as she blushed.

I giggle at her react and said, "Its okay, Juvia. We all have our own little weird habits. Sometimes I write letters to my mom."

"Ya, that is kinda weird," Juvia said then we both broke out into laughter. When we finally stopped, I gave one of bagels to Juvia and I drank my latte and eat my bagel while we talked about our dating relationships. 'I'm glad that Juvia can get along,' I thought as I laughed a something funny that Juvia had said.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So that will be the last of sappy stuff for a while. Also I'm sorry for a short chapter but I have to say I like how I get this chapter focus on the friendship between Juvia and Lucy. Any who, I now have a really bad case of writer's block. I know what I want to happen next, it's the wording and getting to their is the hard part. If you want to help me get past the the writer's curse please leave encouraging review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	17. Chapter 17: Plans for Telling the Truth

Chapter 17:

Plans for Telling the Truth

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 10 hours later*

"The Salamander saves the day again," Romeo shouted as I got back from saving people from a fire and three car break ins.

"Man, life is so good," I said as collapsed into a chair, "I've got a girl friend, I've got super powers, and I get to be a hero."

"Don't get cocky, Natsu," Wendy replied with a hiss.

"Oh, come on Wend, I'm only having fun," I responded as I kicked my feet up on the desk.

"Well, we still don't know all the effects these powers of yours have on your body," Wendy said as she looked at the computer.

"I feel fine," I replied as I rocked in chair.

"I notice that when you're not using your powers that you body is at 99°f," Wendy told me in a worried voice as she read different things on her computer.

"But, I don't feel it," I replied as I relaxed.

"Your body is probably getting use to it," Wendy said, "Plus when you do use your powers, your heart rate increased by 30%. Natsu, there more going on with your body then you think."

"Wendy, if you worry too much, you'll become like dad," I told her with a smirk.

"Natsu, how would Lucy react if she found who you are after you died because we didn't check every side effect and your powers killed you," Wendy yelled sounding serious and upset, "I know would be in deep depression, I can only imagine how dad and Lucy would react. Lucy just lost her dad, don't let her loss another person she cares for deeply."

'I don't want to hurt Lucy but,' I thought as I dropped my feet to the floor looked around the room at Romeo, Wendy, and Makarov. "Wendy, how soon can you have a cure for my powers," I asked and she looked at me with shock in her face as she realized that I'm serious.

"By Saturday," Wendy replied sounding as serious as me.

"Why do you want to get reed of your powers, Natsu," Makarov asked.

"Wendy is right if I can't let these powers lead to my death or me hurting the people I care especially Luce," I replied, "And I can't just pack my bags and leave, that make some people every upset. The only real solution is to get rid of powers."

"Natsu, what would you say if I told you there was a way to get rid of the side effects but keep the powers," Romeo asked.

"I would say that if it works, I would gladly keep my powers," I replied. 'If I'm honest with myself, I want my powers but I want Lucy more,' I thought as stared at Romeo.

"Good, because I've working on something to help with the side effect," Romeo answered, "It's pill that you would have take everyday but I think it will work."

"I will give you one conduction on this pill and keeping your powers," Makarov said.

"And whats that Gramps," I asked as I looked directly at him.

"You must help get all mutations that break the law," Makarov replied and I looked at him to see he was as serious as me.

"I can agree to that but I have one conduction," I said and Makarov raised an eye brow.

"And what is it," Makarov asked.

"I get tell Lucy about my powers," I replied.

"Can we trust her," Makarov asked and he looked Wendy, Romeo, and then me.

"I can say that we can definitely trust," Wendy said, "Natsu and I have known her for all our whole lives, I've told Lucy things that I would never tell another soul unless my mom was alive."

"Alright, you can tell Lucy but only Lucy, got that," Makarov said and jumped out of my chair.

"I think I'll call her and see if she is free tonight," I responded then grabbed my phone, and went somewhere I could talk to Lucy in private aka the bathroom.

**Lucy Pov.:**

I was sitting in chair talking with Juvia about our plans for tonight when my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it said Natsu Dragneel. I answered the call and said, "Hello."

"Hey Luce, are you free tonight," Natsu asked.

"Sorry, Natsu, but Juvia and I have made plans for tonight, Levy, Erza, Cana, Juvia, and I are planing a girls night out," I replied.

"Oh, well, then maybe tomorrow night," Natsu said and I leaned back in my chair.

I waited a few seconds before I said, "Ya, we can go out on our first date tomorrow. We can even pick our wedding cake."

"WHAT," Natsu yelled, it was loud enough for Juvia to hear and we broke our in laughter.

When I finally was able to catch my breath, I said, "I'm sorry Natsu, Cana dared me to say that when you asked me out for our first official date."

"Ha, ha, you can tell it wasn't very funny to me," Natsu replied and I smirked.

"It was funny to me," I responded as I held in my laughter.

"Whatever, anyways, I'll pick you up at seven o'clock tomorrow night," Natsu said.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied.

"Great, see you tomorrow," Natsu said.

"See you tomorrow," I responded and I hung up the phone.

"Natsu's reaction to what you said was priceless," Juvia commented and I grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Ya, it was," I said, "I can't tell Cana. Oh, Juvia, can we add shopping to our list of thing to do tonight. I want to get a new outfit for date tomorrow."

"Of course, Lucy," Juvia relied.

Then I saw Gajeel watching us and I whispered, "Juvia, lats get back to work before Gajeel storms in and yells at us." Juvia nodded in agreement and we got to work.


	18. Chapter 18: Lured and Abducted

Chapter 18:

Lured and Abducted

**Third Person Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP Thursday 11:23am*

Acnologia and Hades were sitting in a dimly lit room facing each other. "So your saying that you want me kidnap Lucy during a private interview," Acnologia said.

"Yes, Natsu aka Salamander is taking her on a date," Hades replied, "He'll come to her apartment on to find out she's not there. So he'll call her cellphone and you'll answer the phone and give him the time and the place of where you, Inazuma, and Banshī will fight him. If he wins, he gets the girl back no harm done and they both leave. If he loses, he watches her die before he dies."

(Author's note: Inazuma means Lighting in japanese so thats Laxus. Banshī means banshee in japanese which basically a female devil so thats Minerva.)

"Alright, sounds simple enoguh," Acnologia responded, "I call Lucy at 12:35pm and set up my meeting with her at 1:00pm. But where do you suggest I should have the meeting?"

Hades leaned back in chair and thought for a moment. After a minute, Hades leaned forward and said, "Right here at Grimoire Heart Labs. Of course it would be in one of our more bright rooms so she'll feel comfortable and trusting."

"A genius as always, master Hades," Acnologia responded.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 3 minutes later*

"Thats so funny," Cana said through her laughter, "I wish you saw his face. I bet it was absolutely fun expression."

"Ya, she totally caught Natsu off guard," Juvia commented.

Then my phone began to ring and I looked at the caller ID and it said Unknown Caller. I answered it and said, "Hello."

"Hello, is this Lucy Heartfilia, reporter for Fiore Times," a man said.

"Yes, who am I speaking to," I asked.

"Zeref from Grimoire Heart Labs," Zeref replied slumped back into my chair. 'Oh my god, Zeref, the guy believe to the cause of the explosion at Grimoire Heart Labs, is talking me,' I thought as I tired to calm down.

"What can I do for you," I asked once I had pass the shock.

"I was wondering if you like to interview me about what happen Grimoire Heart Labs that friday," Zeref replied and I shot up in my chair.

"It would be my honor," I responded as I pulled out a pen and sheet of paper, "Where would you like to meet?"

"At Grimoire Heart Labs about one o'clock," Zeref told me and I jot that down.

"I'll be there," I replied then I hung up my phone and smiled.

"Who was that," Jellal asked as he walked up to me with my Cinnamon Crunch Bagels in a bag. I grabbed the bag and open my portable mini fridge pulled out my blue berry cream cheese and strawberry milk.

"It was Zeref from Grimoire Heart Labs," I replied as I got a knife from center desk drawer and I got one of the bagels, "He wants me to interview to interview."

"Sounds like you've got an article," Cana said as I cute my bagel and speared the cream cheese on it.

*TIME SKIP 24 minutes later*

I walked up to Grimoire Heart Labs, and someone called out, "Hey, Lucy, over here!" I looked person who called out my name and I saw Zeref.

"Hello Zeref, you don't how nice it is finally meet you," I said as I held my hand for him to shake.

Zeref took my hand and began to shake it as he said, "It's nice to meet you as well, Lucy Heartfilia. I do want to share my condolences on your father's death."

"Yes, he is missed by many," I replied as we finished our hand shake.

"Shall, we go inside. I place set up for out interview," Zeref responded.

I smile at him and I said, "That would be great."

We walked up to the building and Zeref opens a huge glass door. "Ladies first," Zeref said and I walked into the building.

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes later*

We sat in conference room and I faced Zeref. "So Zeref can you tell me what happened that night at Grimoire Heart Labs," I asked and I notice that eye lids began to feel slightly heavy. 'Why do I feel so tired,' I thought as my eye lids heavier ad heavier.

"I was working in my lad with Laxus and Minerva," Zeref replied and I felt my eye lids get heavy as I saw a gray smoke, "We were working on completing a jell that could change the world when started to hear glass crack. I looked at the almost complete jell and exploded all over me, Laxus, and Minerva. I didn't know what do was I more glass cracking and it was explosive jell. I yelled at my coworkers telling them that we needed to run…" Zeref was still talking when my eye lids became to heavy and they closed and then I completely blacked out.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 6 hours 52 minutes later*

I walked up to Lucy's apartment and climbed up her fire escape to get to her bedroom window. I looked into her bedroom window and all the lights are off. 'Lucy wouldn't forget about our date. No, Luce has the best memory so there is no way she forgot,' I thought as I began to knock on her window.

I waited but their was no responded. 'What the hell,' I though then I knocked on the window again. I waited but their was still no response. 'Thats it, I'm calling Lucy,' I thought as I pulled my cellphone and dialed Lucy's number.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Sorry it took me over 24 hours to get this chapter done but I have a bad case of writer's block. Curses... Anyways, words of Encouragement in a review are needed. I know I getting close to ending the story in fact, I planing a 2 part epilogue but first I need to get past this stupid writer's block. Thanks for reading and reniewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	19. Chapter 19: The Ransom

Chapter 19:

The Ransom

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME BACK 4 minutes before Natsu called*

"Well, looks like she coming to," I heard a female voice say as I start to come too, "Hey, Inazuma, Is she really your ex from high school?"

"Yep, an't she a cutely," a male voice replied that sounded so very familiar.

"Well, I hope you don't let the pass mess up how you do in the fight tomorrow," I heard Zeref say and I got stiff.

"Don't worry Acnologia," Inazuma replied, "I broke up with since she didn't get me what I wanted."

"So, Inazuma, we were just using her and you still didn't get your way with her," the female voice from before said.

"Shut it, Banshī," Inazuma replied. Then I heard my cellphone and my eyes shot open, I saw Laxus/Inazuma, Zeref/Acnologia, and a girl with black hair and green eyes who was must be Banshī.

"So the blondie is finally awake," Banshī said, "And just in time."

Zeref smirked and answered the call and said, "Hello Natsu or should I say Salamander." My eyes widened and everyone snickered. 'Natsu… is… Salamander… What the hell," I thought as squirmed around and realized I was tie up to a chair.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Who the fuck are you, how do you who I am, and what the hell have you done with Lucy," I yelled into the phone.

"I'm Zeref but I actually go by Acnologia," Acnologia replied, "I know who you are because I'm who stole all that information about Grimoire Heart Labs from Fairy Tail labs. What have I done with Lucy. Easy, I've kidnapped her and I'm holding prisoner until you meet my terms."

"What do you want," I asked.

"Now thats a good question," Acnologia replied, "I want you to fight me and two other friends of mine tomorrow at three pm, meet us Crocus Junk Yard. I'll explain more then. Don't be late or something might to your little Lucy to where ends up in a lake."

"I'll be there," I responded.

"Good, have a nice night, Salamanber," Acnologia said then the line went dead.'I have get come up with a plan, I going to Fairy Tail Labs and see they can help me,' I thought then I quickly climbed down the fire escape and jumped into my truck, 'I have to save Lucy.' After that I started up the truck and drove off.

*TIME SKIP 46 minutes later*

I walked into Wendy's and I saw Wendy, Romeo, and Makarov. "Guys, we have a problem," I said and they all looked at me.

"Whats the problem," Romeo asked.

"That information about Grimoire Heart Labs that was stolen, I know who took," I replied, "It was Zeref who now goes by the name of Acnologia. He stole it and he knows that I'm Salamander and he has Lucy. He wants me to meet up with him and two other people tomorrow at three pm. He says that I don't then Lucy will die. Guys, you got to help me."

Everyone was quiet for moment then Wendy started and Romeo comforted her. "There is someone in the police who may be able to help us," Makarov said, "His the son of old friend of my friend. Her name was Ur Fullbuster. Her youngest son is part of the police."

"We know him, he is Gray Fullbuster," I responded, "I can call him and get him here."

"When he gets here, I'll explain the rest of the plan," Makarov said then I got my phone and called Gray.

The phone rang for 20 seconds and Gray finally picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Gray, can you get your ass over to Fairy Tail Labs asap," I replied.

"And why should I," Gray asked sound arrogant.

"It's hard to explain over the phone," I answered as I though, 'Of all the times for Gray to pick to be an ass, why did he pick now.'

"Natsu if this some sort of joke," Gray said but I didn't here anymore because Makarov took the phone.

"Gray, its Makarov, if you don't get over in the next 10-20 minute then I'll call Ur and tell her I saw you stripping in public again," Makarov yelled into the phone then he hang up.

*TIME SKIP 14 minutes later*

I was doing some target with my fire balls when the door for Wendy's lab open and in walked Gary. "Whats so important that I had to get here so fast," Gray asked and his lower jaw dropped as he saw me breathing balls of fire.

"Glad you could make it Gray," Makarov replied with a smirk.

"What the hell," Gray yelled as I hit the center target.

"Well, that no way to greet a superhero," I said as walked out of the practice room.

"Is this why I was call," Gray as I grabbed my water bottle.

"Partly," Wendy replied as I drank from my water bottle.

"We need your help," Makarov said, "I know you're the chief of police so we need your help to arrest the guy who stole the information on Grimoire Heart Labs."

"Just tell where he is and I'll arrest," Gray replied and I finished drinking all the water in my water bottle.

"I can't do since he won't be at place where he to meet him till tomorrow at three pm with Lucy," I responded as I sat down in a chair and rested my elbows on the desk.

"So what exactly am I here for," Gray asked as he raised an eye brow.

"You'll stake out the area and when Natsu defeats Zeref, the thief and kidnapper, along with his partners then you make your arrest," Makarov answered.

"Zeref, isn't he the guy believe to start the fire that caused the explosion at Grimoire Heart Labs," Gray asked and Makarov and Wendy simply nodded their heads.

"So you going to help," I said and I looked at Gray.

"Its good strategy," Gray replied then he looked around the room, "Ya, I'm in."

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I had writer's block, I so very sorry for the wait. As Erza would say, "Please, someone hit me as my penance." Please forgive my total mind block, and please write a review as encouragement to keep writing b/c I love reading reviews , they get me throw the writer's block. And sorry in advance, chapter 20 is going to focus on the fight and since I'm bad with fight scenes, it may take me awhile to get it written and up. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	20. Chapter 20: The Clash and It's Results

Chapter 20:

The Clash and It's Results

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP next day 2:36pm*

'I wish I could get away from this. First they give me injection of numbing medicine. Then they abuse me. And Laxus has been trying to kiss me since this morning,' I thought as I tried to break free from my handcuffs and other restrains.

"Laxus, get off me. I told that I don't want a bustard like you," I yelled as Laxus tried to french kiss me again. 'God, Laxus, I hate you so much,' I thought as I use my arms to block

"Oh come on Lucy, I just want to know if you still got it," Laxus replied and he smirked as he tried to over power me.

"Laxus, you BROKE UP with me remember," I yelled. 'If I wasn't handcuffed and had restrains holding me to this stupid chair then I be out of here,' I thought as I struggled to break the ropes under my waist.

"Yea, I know," Laxus said the leaned forward and tried to kiss me.

I gathered up spit and spat it out on to Laxus' face and he got angry. "I don't you to kiss me," I yelled, "Because after you broke up with me, I found out that you were cheating on me. Laxus, I know that you had sex with Angel. You cheated on me and I will never forgive you for that. My just so you know my father wanted to kill you when find out but since you didn't join up like you would, he couldn't."

Laxus made a mistake as he put his hand my cheek so I turned and bite it. "WHAT THE HELL," Laxus yelled.

"You totally earned that," Banshī said as she snickered.

"Man, you both are annoying as hell," Zeref responded, "Just get ready for battle." Then everyone got up and left me alone in a U-haul trailer. 'I can't believe that Laxus tried to kiss. Natsu, you better save me,' I thought as I watched the doors for the trailer in the darkness.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"So, my man we'll be here, here, and here," Gray said, "And I will be at the entrance to the junk yard and wait for Natsu's signal to move in."

"So why am I here," a familiar voice asked as she walked into the labs.

"Erza, we know who started the fire at Grimoire Heart Labs, it was Zeref and Hades knew it the whole time," Wendy replied.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here," Erza responded as she walked over to us.

"Erza, I'm sure you've heard of the Salamander," I said and Erza glared at me.

"Oh, yes, I have, when I talked to Lucy about him over the weekend and Wednesday night," Erza replied, "The way she talked about him, you might say that she sounded in love with the mystery man."

"Oh, good then this is be easy," I said, "It's nice to meet you Erza Scarlet, I'm the Salamander." I held out my hand for Erza to shake but her mouth hung open and she stared at me.

A moment later, Erza walked up to me and she slapped me across my face. "Natsu Dragneel," Erza yelled, "You are so damn lucky you are dating Lucy or I will have killed for not telling her. She does know right?"

"Well, I was planning to tell her last night but she got kidnapped by Zeref," I replied, "I think Zeref told her. Anyways, I need to save and I need yours and Gray's help to save her."

"Alright, I won't kill you for since this is for Lucy," Erza said and she took a seat and we continued to talk about the plan.

*TIME SKIP 16 minutes later*

I arrived at the junk yard and I wore a black hood cape, red goggles, red shirt, res pants, and black boats. My hood was up as I walked for was and faced Zeref and his lackeys. Zeref word a leather black trench-coat, a black shirt with white Grimoire Heart Labs logo, black cargo pants, black boats, and a black mask. The blond hair guy wore a dark purple leather jacket, a balck shirt with a dark yellow Grimoire Heart Labs logo, black pants, dark purple boots, and sunglasses. The black hair girl wore a dark blue shirt with a black Grimoire Heart Labs logo, black leather pants, dark blue high heel boots, and dark blue mask. "So you showed up, Natsu," the blond said and I figured out who it was, Laxus.

"Laxus, why would go slow as to work for Grimoire Heart Labs," I replied as hands became a fist. 'Remember, good guys to don't make the first move,' I thought as I stared them down.

"So Natsu, I want you to fight Inazuma and Banshī before you fight me," Zeref said then I face the two lackeys, "If you beat them then you fight me."

"Alright fine by me," I replied then I cracked my knuckles. 'Fuck the superhero rules, I'm going to make the first move,' I thought ignited my hand and ran toward Laxus.

"Oh, Natsu, I kissed your girlfriend while she was asleep and she is as good as I remember," Laxus said as I hit him with fire punches and he hit me with lighting punches, "Too bad, though, I really wanted to get more from her."

"How dare you touch her," I yelled and my flames got stronger. Just as I about to hit to Laxus, I get hit by black ball.

"Inazuma, isn't the only you're," the girl yelled and she hit me with her hand covered in black.

"Don't worry, bonchie was it," I replied then I spat fire balls at her.

"Its Banshī," the girl yelled as she ran toward and tried to punch me. Banshī and Laxus hit me a few times but I hit them fews times. I give few kick some hit them some don't and they responded kicking me back, a few of their kick were hits but the others were mostly misses. I felt a little tired but not as tired as them, Laxus and Banshī were breathing heavy.

"I'm going to end this now," I yelled and I took a breath then I roared out fire. 'There was signal,' I thought and the smoked cleared and Laxus and Banshī were out cold. After that, I ran toward Zeref who was stunned and I spat fire balls at him and they hit him. Once I was close to Zeref, I covered my hand with fire and I punched him and he blocked it.

"You're good," Zeref said with a smirk and a dark green smoke was now covering his hand.

"This is the police, give yourselves up," Gray yelled in megaphone and Zeref stopped and his smoke around hand disappeared.

"You," Zeref whispered and he became pale.

"Did think I wouldn't get help," I replied then Zeref stared at me with wide eyes.

"You, I thought I told you no police," Zeref responded and Erza and Gray stepped in.

"No, you never said a word about no police," I replied as Erza pulled out some handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silence anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law,?" Erza said as she put the handcuffs on Zeref.

After that, I walked over Laxus and knelt down and asked, "Where's Lucy?"

"In the U-haul trailer," Laxus replied I got up and walked to the U-haul trailer. I open the door and I saw Lucy.

**Lucy Pov.:**

There was light and it was blinding so I squint my eyes so they can slowly adjust to the light. "Luce," I heard a familiar voice say and my eyes are starting to adjust to the light.

When I finally can see, I can finally see the person I've waiting for and I said, "Natsu. I'm so glad to see you." I smiled brightly my body was in bad shaped. Then I felt the numbing medicine was wearing off and the pain was coming in full force. When pain started to take effect, I felt my muscles scream and I let out a scream.

"Lucy," Natsu yelled as I jolted up from the pain and he ran over, "Damn, what did they do to you?"

"They injected numbing medicine into me then they abused me," I replied as tears ran down my face from the pain, "And the numbing medicine is wearing off and the pain came in full force."

"Luce, I'm so sorry," Natsu whispered as he began to melt the handcuffs.

"Natsu, I've the comics, I've seen the movies," I replied as the he was able to take the handcuffs, "You didn't tell because you thought it would be easiest way to protect me."

"Actually, I was going to tell you last night," Natsu responded, "Then this whole thing happened and agg… I'm sorry."

"Zeref tricked me, he was the one who took me away," I said, "He caught me off guard, if I would have known it was trap, I wouldn't have gone. Natsu ever hero has weakness, I'm just your weakness and you need to protect it." Natsu smiled and he kissed me as he took care of my other restrains.

"I love you," Natsu whispered as he finished taking care of my restrains.

I looked him in the eye and said, "I'm fully aware of that."

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Its been two days since I've update but I have a good reasons. One day, I had some family stuff that fulled up my whole day so no time for writing. The other day, I had a little bit of writer's block but I got pass it. And I stayed up late to finish it. So please review! Oh and fyi, next is the epilogue either I'm going to do a two part epilogue or signal one. I'm not sure. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	21. Chapter 21: The Afterwards Part 1

Chapter 21:

The Afterwards Part 1

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 7 months later*

"So remember why we here and not on our honeymoon that Erza, Jellal, Gray, and Juvia paid for, yet," Natsu asked as he wore his white suit, scarf, and a red rose and I wore a white grown that spotted at my knees.

"I want to tell my parents the good news," I said with sadness and happiness in my voice as we got out of with truck and walked up to my parents' grave stone.

"Alright, but lets not take too long, Erza will kill us if we miss our flight," Natsu replied and shivered at the thought. I held two blue died roses as I walked up to and knelt down in front of the grave stone that said:  
><em>Jude Heartfilia: February 16, 1967- June 22, 2014<br>Layla Heartfilia: April 18, 1975- June 16, 2004_

"Hi, mom, dad, you remember Natsu," I said while I placed to the roses on the grave and Natsu knelt down next to me, "Well, today was very special day because I just got married to him."

"Yea and we living in the same apartment, together," Natsu spoke as he held my hand and he smiled at me.

"We just moved in together two days ago and I love having Happy around," I said as I smiled in returned.

"What about me," Natsu said pouting and he frowned at me.

"Natsu, I definitely enjoy having you around but I don't think we should talk about that with my parents," I replied with a snicker and Natsu blushed, "I don't have much time because Erza, Jellal, Juvia, and Gray paid for honeymoon. We're going to Hawaii and the flight leaves in an hour so we have to leave soon. I'm sorry."

"By the way Lucy, when we start our family I was thinking we moved into your house," Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You really mean that," I asked.

Natsu looked at me and smiled at me and he replied, "Yes."

"Oh thank you Natsu," I cheered and I gave him a long warm kiss that got maybe me forget it was January.

We broke apart and Natsu said, "You're welcome."

"Its time to go," I said and I looked at parents grave, "Sorry, Mom,Dad, but I don't want Natsu and I to join in the afterlife anytime soon because of Erza so we have to get going. I love you. Bye." With that, Natsu and I got up and went to his truck.

"Lucy, are you okay," Natsu asked and I realized that I was crying.

"I'm fine, I just wish it was my dad and not Cana's dad that walked me down the aisle today," I replied as got into the truck.

"He was there in spirit," Natsu responded and he gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Now, Mrs. Dragneel, please don't cry anymore. I don't like seeing my beautiful and awesome wife crying."

I giggled and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I said, "Alright, Mr. Dragneel, I'll stop crying but we need to get the Airport and get on our flight for Hawaii." Natsu smiled then walked around the truck and got in. Natsu smiled and he started up the truck and we drove off. 'I miss my parents but Natsu always makes me and I'm sure thats what my parents would want for me,' I thought as we drove out of the grave yard and headed to the airport.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

No, its not the end yet, I have one more chapter left and then the story is done. After that I'm going to start on my sequel to Memories of Love, Gone and I'm going to have a sneak peek so we your eyes on Memories of Love, Gone for the sneak peek. I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to make the epilogue a 2 parts. So anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	22. Chapter 22: The Afterward Part 2

Chapter 22:

The Afterward Part 2

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 6 years later*

I held a squirming 5 year-old girl in my arms as we walked up to my parents' grave stone, the girl had pink hair and brown and she wore a blue dress. "Mom, why are we here," the girl asked.

"Naashi, we are here because you're going to meet your Grandma and Grandpa Heartfilia," I replied and her eyes widened at me.

"Daddy, what does mom mean by meeting Grandma and Grandpa Heartfilia," Nashi asked as she looked at Natsu.

"Nashi, you'll found out," Natsu replied then we made our way to my parents' grave.

"We're here," I said and Nashi looked at me then Natsu with a very confused look.

"Nashi do remember when we told that Grandpa Makarov went to heaven with the angels a few months ago," I asked and I knelt down in front to look her in the eye so I can if she is truly understood.

"Ya and we went to his goodbye party and grave that you said was like memorial," Nashi replied and I searched her eyes to see if she was confused which she was not.

"Well, grandma and grandpa went to the same place long before you were born," I told her, "This is their grave."

"Oh, mommy, I'm so sorry," Nashi said and she wrapped her arms my neck and softly cried into my chest.

"Its okay, Nashi, you see," I said as I comforted her, "It's okay because I their grave so I can kinda talk to them even if they can't hear me." Nashi pulled out from her hug and looked at me, her eyes were slightly red and puffy but she was smiling.

"Can I talk to them, mommy," Nashi asked and I was shocked at first but then I relaxed and smile at her.

"Nashi, I would be very happy if you did," I replied and I kissed her on the cheek. Nashi let go of my neck and went toward the grave and I stood up.

"We have a really good daughter," Natsu said as we followed her.

"Expect, she keeps getting into fights like another person we know," I replied as I glared at him.

We know right behind Nashi and she started talking, "Hi, Grandpa and Grandma Heartfilia, I'm Nashi, your Granddaughter. Its nice to meet you. I finish you could respond to me but I understand that you can't. I'm five by the way and my birthday is on June 28th. My favorite color is purple and my favorite food is mac-and-cheese. My dream is to one day become novelist. My hobby is writing. I collect stickers. Oh ya and I hope to some day travel around the world. I like rainbows and cats not dogs because the dogs are always trying to eat Happy. I think that everything."

I walked next to Nashi and knelt down next my daughter and said, "Hi, mom, dad, aI see you've meet my daughter. She is a great little girl unless is causing trouble but I still love her. I wish you could meet her in person. I think you both would like her."

Then Natsu knelt down next to me and he spoke, "Nashi is a lovely little girl but I kept telling Lucy that I think she needs a sibling…"

"Really," Nashi shouted and she looked at Natsu and then me with wide eyes and a smile.

"Yep, but your mommy doesn't think we're ready," Natsu replied. I looked at Natsu and I thought, 'Natsu what the hell are you up too…"

"Mommy, I want a sibling," Nashi said and she staring me down, "Can you and daddy get me another sibling?"

"Well, I… Okay," I replied then Nashi and Natsu smiled as they started to jump for joy.

"When do I get a sibling," Nashi asked.

"I was thinking of trying to start the process tonight," Natsu replied and he had that smile that said _we__'__re so doing it tonight_.

"Okay, how long well it take for my sibling to come," Nashi asked.

"Oh, I say about nine months," Natsu replied.

"Oh man," Nashi said and she crossed her legs and pouted.

"Well, Nashi, if you want a sibling to be anything like you then you'll have to wait," I said and she sighed.

"Okay," Nashi replied, "Come, let's go home!" After that Natsu and I got up and we headed to the car.

"Oh, ya, wait till you see what I can do," Nashi said then a ball of fire appeared in her hand.

"Natsu, I think we're going to talk to Wendy about this," I spoke as I looked over him.

"Ya, I think your right," Natsu replied as we got into the car and Nashi put out her fire. 'I guesss the is price of having kids with a guy who has superpowers,' I thought Natsu started up the car and drove off.

**THEN END!**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Thats the end. I know they're was much action in the story but I tried my best. So now that story is done, I'm going to focus on starting the sequel for Memories of Love, Gone. I going to do sneak peek that will appear in Memories of Love, Gone so keep an eye out for it. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


End file.
